Furia pasada
by Valsed
Summary: Los equipos han decido organizar una convivencia deportiva en una de las propiedades de Atobe, pero el lugar ha sido dispuesto por un espíritu maligno que desea recupera algo que ha perdido, usando a algunos como sacrificio. Yaoi *Perfect Pair*
1. Chapter 1

Furia pasada

»» O ««

Disclaimer: Este fic usa los personajes del mundo creado por Takeshi Konomi

Pareja: TezukaXFuji principal, AtobeXTezuka

Nota: Esta historia la empecé a escribir en el 2007; y pues ya ven, apenas lo termine y decidí publicarlo, solo espero que alguien lo lea y lo entretenga.

»» O ««

»» O ««

El día se acababa, la luna daba tonos luminosos. Alguien de pie admirándola, tan parecidos, siempre mostrando la misma cara.

Otra persona lo observa, por varios segundos con la mirada fija sin ser descubierto, hasta que la luna fue cubierta por una negra nube, y el joven comenzó a caminar, taciturno.

–¿Aun no le has dicho?– el otro personaje, causando en el paseante sorpresa que no mostro.

Su mirada mostro confusión al ver que el otro no se detuvo.

–deberías decirle– acelero el paso para alcanzarlo

Aun continúa hablándole, le fastidia que le digan que tiene que hacer

–¿es que ahora me vas a ignorar?–

Voltea y lo ve de frente, ver la mirada purpúrea y compararla con una azulina es inevitable.

Confusión.

–¿estás confundido?– vaya obviedad, podría contestarle, pero él no es así.

–¿cómo me encontraste?–

–te vi unas calles atrás, trate de alcanzarte hasta que te vi detenerte– su única parada, esa casa, esa ventana.

–¿aun te gusta?– una pregunta al aire, sospechaba la respuesta.

–no insistas con eso– el fastidio notándose por doquier

–bueno, cambio la pregunta, ¿te gusto?–

–son para ti tan importante las palabras–

La sorpresa ante tal pregunta –no, solo me importa lo que sientes–

–lo he dejado a él por ti– fue su única y verdadera respuesta

–Tezuka tú crees que…– para que insistir, el mismo se interrumpió –contigo son así las cosas, pero sería mejor que él lo supiera, no quiero pelear una batalla que ya gane–

Una mirada acusadora, esas palabras no le gustaron, lo que menos quería era considerarse un premio, ya que al fin y acabo él había sido quien decidió al final.

–olvidemos eso y vayamos a cenar–

–no, es tarde y mañana tenemos escuela– agrego el más alto

–Bien–

»» O ««

No se le podía acercar, le rehuía en cada paso. El gran Tezuka le huía ¿qué es lo que le escondía?, pero más que nada…

… el desinterés, las cortantes palabras, y nada que le dijera el porqué de su actitud. ¿Cuál era el error que cometió?, ¿el crimen que lo hace mantenerlo lejos?

–Fuji, ¿estás bien?– recargado en la pared del pasillo y con un tan solo: 'tengo que irme' para deshacerse de él

–... si Eiji, vamos al salón– no le había dicho sobre su problema, pero cualquiera podría ver la enorme distancia que se estaba formando entre la pareja.

El entrenamiento comenzó, cada uno concentrado en sus partidos, no queriendo importunar al equipo, fingiendo estar normal. Pero las miradas buscando y rehuyendo, el cuerpo tensarse entre divagaciones mentales y el ambiente lleno de preocupación, son inevitables.

El término del entrenamiento, la puerta se cierra, el seguro puesto, este es el momento –Tezuka– el aludido gira sorprendido –quiero hablar contigo–

Incapaz de ver aquellos ojos, tan hermosos y misteriosos, lo evita dándole la espalda.

–no me ignores– le exige con tono de voz, acercándose con paso firme, pero lento –¿qué pasa contigo?, ¿qué es lo que no me quieres decir?– remarco cada una de sus palabras, demandando una respuesta.

–yo… nosotros terminamos– dijo sin mas

Dolor causo en quien las escucho –¿Eso es todo?– su enojo no fue ocultado –¿al menos me dirás qué paso?– su voz se cortaba –me dirás algo o fingiremos que entre nosotros no hubo nada–

El más alto se irguió con la cabeza gacha, aun no podía verlo. Entre sus peticiones en ese momento era el poder contestar todas las dudas, pero ni él conocía las respuestas.

–¿qué hice?, ¿por que ya no me quieres?–

¿Querer?, ¿Querer? Maldita palabra, ¿por qué era tan complicada esa palabra? –Fuji, yo…–

Un desesperado y apasionado beso, del cual ninguno podía rechazar, el más alto deseaba saborearlo, invadir con su lengua aquella boca mientras sujetaba firmemente la delgada cintura, pegarse a su cuerpo, inhalar su aroma, su calor desquiciante.

–te gusta, ¿no es así?– lo sujetaba del cuello, juntándose aun mas, despertando su pasión.

Tezuka no podía negar que adoraba ese cuerpo, recorrerlo lento… rápido, sentir arder la piel con él, ver su rostro sonrojado por su culpa, descubrir la luz azul de sus ojos entrecerrados.

Pero también…

–espera, no– la respiración agitada y esta vez sus manos lo alejaban –estoy con Atobe– el otro cuerpo dejo de presionar, la mirada castaña no vio lo que sus palabras afectaron en el otro. Tomo sus cosas lo más rápido posible, necesitaba salir de ahí –lo siento– pronuncio tras abrir la puerta.

Esa misma puerta cerrarse, y un cuerpo cayendo sobre sus rodillas, no pudiendo sostenerse; un par de lagrimas y una sonrisa con extraño significado.

»» O ««

Tres días de tal revelación, y todo en total tranquilidad, a excepción de un tensai más irónico y menos conversador.

–recuerden que la convivencia interescolar será pasado mañana, estén todos listos– el capitán a lado de la entrenadora –nosotros junto con Hyotei, nuestros anfitriones, serán los primeros en llegar al punto de reunión, cuatro escuelas más fueron invitadas, las cuales llegaran en días posteriores– se dieron últimas instrucciones y todos se marcharon.

–será divertido– el pelirrojo junto con varios del equipo habían decidido pasar a otro lado antes de ir a sus casas

–si, pero… no había escuchado de este lugar– una hoja informativa en manos de Kawamura

–es propiedad de Atobe–

–¿si?, ¿es cierto Inui?–

–que amable ha sido Atobe…– el resto de la conversación no fue escuchada por el castaño que los acompañaba, sentimientos como repugnancia y felicidad estaba sintiendo. Tenía un plan en mente y esa convivencia seria el escenario perfecto.

»» O ««

Una enorme casa, en medio de un bosque privado, carretera de tierra pero aun así mostrando la opulencia de sus dueños.

–wuaaaaau, que grande–

–vaya que los Atobe son ricos– exclaman los de Seigaku al bajar de camión

–Sus habitaciones ya fueron asignadas, dejen sus maletas, y bajen para darles últimas indicaciones–

Fuji y Kawamura compartían habitación, la selección de parejas había estado a cargo de Hyotei, razón para que la mirada azulina estuviera fija en la pared derecha, lugar donde ambos capitanes dormirían. Vaya maldición.

–hoy será día libre, pueden hacer lo que gusten, mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento conjunto– todos estaban en el salón, varios juegos de salas, y mesitas la amueblaban, alguna que otra pintura en la pared.

El inicio del plan para vengarse de Atobe y recuperar a Tezuka, empezaría ahora mismo, aprovechando la falta de control de ese día.

–Fuji, ven conmigo–

–¿eh?– Eiji lo había tomado de la muñeca y lo jalaba consigo

–vamos a jugar un rato– ya sus compañeros habían entendido lo que pasaba, e intentarían animarlo.

–solo déjame hacer una cosa antes– se había detenido, pero le costaba hacerlo, su amigo aun lo jalaba

–Nya, hazlo después, Momo ven, ayúdame–

El aludido tomo la otra muñeca –vamos Fuji-sempai, te va a gustar–

–chicos les digo que… auch– una pelota le había golpeado en el antebrazo, los tres voltearon para ver quien había sido.

–perdona, perdona, perdona– había pronunciado con rapidez un apenado Jiroh

–no hay problema– con una mano en la parte golpeada, una sonrisa en los chicos

–no creas que por ser golpeado te salvas de jugar con nosotros–

–¿y quien quería ser golpeado?, ¿ah?– prefirió suspender por el momento su plan, aunque había algo más que le hacía dudar.

–vamoooooos–

En el segundo piso de la casa, ambos capitanes se asomaban en el amplio ventanal del recibidor –se lo dijiste–

–hnh– un gesto de afirmación, mientras unos brazos lo rodeaban, las bocas muy cercas.

–me alegra ya no tener que ocultarme– le dio un beso en los labios, uno rápido al ver que su atención estaba en otra parte –¿qué pasa?–

En el área de las canchas, se veía mucha agitación; se enfocaron en Fuji, quien tenía una de sus manos en su cabeza y era sujetado por Oishi. Y un Oshitari haciendo reverencias disculpándose.

–¿te preocupa él?– pregunto al verlo tan atento

–me preocupa que haya rencillas entre ambos equipos– el problema ya había llevado a discutir a varios miembros.

–no es para tanto, solo fue un golpe y ya se están disculpando– todo afuera parecía ahora calmarse.

–hn– no sabía cómo expresarlo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Atobe tampoco comento nada, sabía lo que había entre Tezuka y Fuji, había estado atento en esa relación, y todo lo que pasaba, es una persona que le ponía empeño a lo que quería, tenia gran habilidad para encontrar los puntos débiles.

Su mirada en el castaño, sospechaba lo que pensaba, aun quería a Fuji, y que pretendía olvidarlo, y obviamente le ayudaría… le ayudaría a que todo su cariño fuera para sí.

Unas gotas en la ventana, todos los de afuera tuvieron que cancelar lo que hacían. La lluvia se hizo presente.

»» O «« O »» O ««

El amplio comedor, formada por una larga, muy larga mesa, las sillas a su costado, y un incomodo decorado medieval. El lugar había sido, en el siglo pasado, lugar de contrabando, mucho arte había sido comprado ilegalmente y revendido a ricos amantes del arte.

–este lugar no me inspira para comer– murmuraba Momo mientras miraba de reojo el lugar

–no, pero bien que has acabado antes de todos–

–¿eh?, es que no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo aquí–

–miedoso–

–¿a quién le dices miedoso mamushi?–

–ya te dije que no me llames así–

Se escucho voz de atención en el extremo de la mesa –como es más una convivencia haremos varios tipos de concurso, el primer será una excursión por la región, ya que en la tarde haremos carrera de relevos, pero tengan cuidado, el camino es traicioneros, no digan después que no les dije; luego se hará un concurso de cocina, para buscar la mejor cena de hoy, mañana temprano haremos algo de prácticas de tenis, y en la tarde recibiremos a los miembros de Rokaidai y St Rudolph, y tendremos el resto del día libre. Será hasta pasado mañana que la verdadera convivencia se lleve a cabo, cuando llegue Fudomine y Rikkaida, realizando varias actividades deportivas, entre ellas claro esta…– dijo de corrido y hasta ese momento sin interrupciones Atobe

–Perdona– se escucho decir a lo lejos, casi a gritos –podrías repetir lo que dijiste, no se escucha hasta acá–

»» O ««

–cuando dijo Atobe que el camino es traicionero, tenía razón– estaban en medio del jardín casi bosque, bueno, totalmente bosque, sin camino alguno.

–creo que nos perdiste Momo-sempai–

–ja, ¿cómo crees?, ¿Eiji-sempai qué opinas?– pregunto, mientras veía a un pensativo castaño quien solo mostro una misteriosa sonrisa

Concentrado en el paisaje el pelirrojo hablo –¿el sol se mete por el norte?– una mirada en la brújula

–dame eso, yo los guío– Echizen intento tomar la brújula y el muy maltratado mapa

–claro que no Ochibi, deja que tus sempais te guíen– lo alejo de su alcance

–ya lo hicieron y nos perdieron–

–había un 98% de posibilidad de que así fuera–

–veras que pronto encontraremos civilización– el canto de un zopilote se dejo escuchar

–lo dudo– la gorra inclinada, bastante fastidiado –¿y si Inui sempai o Fuji sempai nos guían?–

Tanto Momo como Eiji se le acercaron y en voz baja –ten por seguro que ellos saben exactamente donde estamos– comenzó el pelinegro

–pero ten por seguro también, que nos regresaran por el camino más escabroso que encuentren–

–ya no sé que es mejor, porque no me quede con Boucho, o con Taka–san cocinando–

–bien Momo– una mano en la cabeza del más pequeño –¿qué camino te gusta ahora?–

–según el manual del explorador– en posee

–tu no eres un explorador– agrego Echizen

–hay que seguir siempre el curso de la corriente del rio–

–bien–

–bien–

–¿cuál rio?–

–pasamos uno hace rato– agrego Fuji con una sonrisa y señalando hacia atrás

Y así varios metros atrás –¿este es un río?– el agua estaba embravecida, alejados de la corriente por un metro de piedra alta cubierto de moho.

–bueno, así será fácil seguir la corriente, vamos a meternos– se acerco a la orilla

–no creo que el manual del explorador diga que tengas que meterte a un río, al menos claro, que quieras terminar mojado y golpeado por las rocas– una inocente sonrisa en el tensai –ya después iríamos a sacarte, o lo que quede de ti–

–eh, pues… mejor vamos por la orilla–

–al fin una buena idea–

Varios pasos, varios metros y ya atardecía, –mejor dejemos que otro guíe, ya me está dando hambre–

–a mi también–

–Podemos pescar algo– Fuji se acerco –sería una buena experiencia– todos se acercaron a la orilla con él

–¿sobrevivirá algún pez en este rio?–

–las truchas suelen nadar contra corriente, hay un 25% de posibilidad de que haya algún pez, pero un 0.001% de pescar alguno–

–Olvidémoslo entonces–

–Aniki– todos voltearon hacia el dueño de la voz –los hemos estado buscando–

–Yuuta, chicos–

–hey ¿Como han estado? Comida– al ver lo que traía comiendo Yanagisawa, Momo corrió pero sin darse cuenta empujo a Fuji.

–eh– intento mantener el equilibrio pero la piedra estaba húmeda, cayendo hacia atrás no logrando sujetarse

–¡Fuji!–

–¡Aniki!–

Su cuerpo se sumergió, siendo arrastrado por la corriente.

–¡Fuji!, ¡responde!–

–¡Aniki!–

No lo veían salir –ahí esta– Echizen señalo al ver a su sempai sujetarse dificultosamente de una roca a distancia de ellos.

–Fuji, sujétate fuertemente, ahora te lanzamos algo– los ojos azules voltearon a verlo, pero fue sumergido por algo desconocido.

Algo lo había jalado, intento abrir los ojos, y el rostro de una pálida mujer de cabellera negra se dejo ver, sus ojos se abrieron del susto.

Se impulso hacia atrás, la corriente lo llevo a estrellarse contra otra roca. La misma que lo saco a flote, al fin tomaba aire.

–Fuji toma– una larga rama

–Aniki, sujétate fuertemente–

Estaba cerca de la orilla, le fue fácil sujetarse, pero el frio y el dolor que sentía le hacían resbalarse.

Entre varios lo sujetaron y lograron ponerlo a salvo.

–Aniki, ¿estás bien?– sobre el pasto intentaba regular su respiración.

–… ya, ya estoy bien–

–es mejor que regresemos– Inui se incorporo y dio dos paso adelante marcando el camino a seguir.

–vamos Fuji-sempai– Momo y Yuuta lo ayudaron a levantarse.

–auch–

–¿qué pasa Fuji?–

–mi tobillo, me lo lastime– pero no era la única parte que le dolía pero si la más molesta

–te ayudaremos a llegar–

La marcha fue lenta, las primeras gotas de lluvia caían en cuanto llegaron.

–¿qué paso?– Kawamura y varios se acercaron al verlos llegar.

–fue mi culpa…– había empezado a hablar Momo

–me resbale, y termine dentro del rio– lo interrumpió rápidamente, no quería culpas, sabía que había sido un accidente

–¿Estás bien?– Oishi se acerco preocupado

–Además del frio, solo dolor en mi tobillo– agrego con su típica sonrisa

–entremos, mejor que ya no te sigas mojando–

–no creo que haya mucha diferencia, pero igual vamos–

»» O ««

Todos se estaban reuniendo en el comedor

–Yuuta, ¿vas a llevarle algo de comer a tu hermano?–

–si, Momoshiro–

–te acompaño– con su plato en mano y ya a un lado

–pero…–

–vamos, vamos– lo empujaba con la otra mano

–creo que también los acompaño, Fuji es mi mejor amigo. Y tampoco me inspira este lugar para comer–

–yo voy a donde mis sempais– Echizen con su plato siguiendo a Eiji

–Yuuta, espérame– se apresuro a seguirlos Yanagisawa

–yo también los acompaño– varios seguían el ejemplo

–¿por qué se van?– pregunto intrigado Oishi, ya solo quedaban 8 personas en el comedor.

–han de estar muy preocupados por Fuji– solo quedaron los… ¿valientes?

En la habitación –gracias por visitarme, pero no era necesario que todos vinieran a acompañarme a comer–

–no es tanto por ti Fuji– Eiji se acerco a la cama –arrímate que no quepo– cuatro sentados en ella –es que el comedor no inspira–

–pero es el mejor lugar de toda la casa, me encanta el decorado–

–esa es explicación suficiente–

–yo no los traje, me siguieron– Yuuta se había logrado ganar la única silla

–¿quién quiere cambiar de panecillo?–

–hey ese es mío–

–bueno, es mejor que estar solo aburriéndome– resignado, comenzó a comer –¿Yuuta tienes mas wasabi?–

–si, te doy toda–

–yo también te doy la mía–

–y yo–

»» O «« O »» O ««

Desde su cuarto podría escuchar las risas y quejas, mas quejas que nada; de sus compañeros que estaban participando en un pentatlón, el desorden era completo; solo esperaban la llegada de dos equipos más para empezar el mini torneo, y se lo perdería.

Aun le pulsaba el tobillo, por suerte no había pescado un resfriado.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, la casa estaba en total silencio, podía escuchar la voz de Eiji y Yuuta abajo, tenía las ilusas esperanzas de que fuera Tezuka.

Se escucho unos golpes en la puerta –pase– su rostro hacia la entrada– grande fue su sorpresa al verlo –Te–ezuka– vaya sorpresa

–solo vine a ver… como estabas– cerró la puerta tras de sí, y no se movió de su lugar.

–bien… gracias por preocuparte–

Un muy incomodo silencio, Fuji apretaba su puño en las sabanas, estaba solo con él sería el momento perfecto para aclarar, solo necesitaba un poco de valor, pero por kami, era la primera vez que le costaba decir algo.

–que bien– miradas bajas –me voy– giro y puso la mano en la perrilla

–espera– lo detuvo, aunque no parecía que tuviera tanta prisa en salir –Atobe está abajo, ¿verdad?, podrías, ¿podrías acercarte un poco?–

Dudo al hacerlo, tenía una sospecha al respecto, aunque secretamente esperaba que sucediera.

–solo… quiero decirte que… acepto tu decisión, yo…– la mirada pérdida en la ventana –aun te quiero y… lo que menos deseaba era dejar que te fueras de mi lado, planeaba una forma de… bueno, ya sabes–

Tezuka escuchaba atento, pero sin comprender bien lo que quería decirle, su mirada atenta en una solitaria lagrima que había dejado un rastro en la blanca piel. Su mano se acerca, el pulgar cerca del ojo, su mano limpio aquel camino y ya no se alejo, ambas miradas se encontraron, al fin.

–Tezuka– lo pronuncio con tanta dulzura, con tanta devoción, le gustaba como se escuchaba su nombre. Fuji tomo esa mano, la jalo hacia abajo, el resto del cuerpo siguió la trayectoria, las bocas muy cerca –Tezuka– la misma boca, pero ahora sonaba sensual.

Un solo beso, y el cuerpo del mayor ya estaba sobre la cama, sobre el ojiazul, sus bocas no se habían separado, el recuperar el aire sirvió solo para retirar la sabana que estorbaba y quitar la camisa para dejar a ambos torsos al descubierto.

Se había apoderado del cuello del cuerpo bajo del suyo, escuchando esos gemidos que adoraba, sabiendo que por su culpa el ojiazul perdía todo ese control, esa autosuficiencia que siempre mostraba, desaparecía entre sus caricias.

El también se permitía disfrutar y perder el control.

Las manos más pequeñas recorrían su pecho, deslizándose tentadoramente hacia el pantalón, siguiendo el ejemplo, busco mejor posición recargándose de la estrecha cintura. Cuando… un quejido salió de la otra boca, lo había lastimado.

Se separo y lo vio con temor.

–esta bien, no paso nada– explico Fuji aun con el ceño fruncido por el dolor, lo tomo de los antebrazos –sigamos–

Levanto su mano, y vio en la piel donde había apretado un moretón –no– se quito de la cama, tomo su playera y se alejo –lo siento– fue lo último que dijo tras cerrar la puerta.

Al quedar solo, vio el mismo moretón, causado por uno de los golpes con las rocas del rio. Se tumbo en la cama, la mano en la frente –es mi culpa– totalmente frustrado por haberlo espantado.

Tezuka se había refugiado en el baño de su cuarto, intentando relajarse, enojado consigo mismo. Un golpe en la porcelana del lavamanos, su mano roja. Sabía que debía tranquilizarse, se mojo seguidamente la cara. Un suspiro y con el pensamiento de que lo que paso nunca debió suceder.

Fuji también intentaba recuperarse, lo estaba disfrutando tanto, y ahora sabía que Tezuka también lo quería, debía averiguar que paso entonces. Aunque también recordó porque iba a dejar de lado su plan, y es que en cada uno de los accidentes que había tenido, había estado pensando profundamente en él.

Parecía una mala señal, pero ahora… no sabía qué hacer.

Nuevamente el silencio del lugar le permitió escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban, esta vez no podía ser Tezuka, ¿o si? Con trabajo alcanzo su playera y espero al visitante.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a su puerta, si era una visita para él, pero ¿porque tardaba tanto en entrar?.

–pase– exclamo suponiendo que esa persona lo creyera dormido, pero aun así nadie entro. Iba a pronunciar mas fuerte cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza, azotándose con la pared.

Un fuerte viento entro en ella, obligándolo a cubrirse el rostro. Varios objetos comenzaron a volar.

– _no lo hagas–_

La velocidad aumento, se oía el golpe de las cosas, el aire estaba muy denso dificultándole respirar. No se podía mover, no podía hacer nada, le faltaba aire.

– _aléjate_ –

Un tronido, uno de las ventanas se había roto, el viento desapareció. Con los nervios crispados encontró los folletos regados, la jarra de agua tirada en medio cuarto, ambas camas desarregladas, las cosas del baño se podían ver esparcidas en el piso.

Varias hojas y ramas secas esparcidas; y extrañamente un rastro de agua que empezaba en el marco de la puerta, siguió con la vista hasta la orilla de su cama, al ver frente a él.

Un rostro, una mujer de apariencia mortecina, frente a su rostro.

Muy cerca.

Se dejo caer en la cama, intentando alejarse de ella, el impulso lo llevo a cerrar sus ojos. Al volverlos a abrir… ella ya no estaba, solo él y un fuerte olor a humedad.

Quiso volver a sentarse en la cama, pero el nerviosismo no le dejaba moverse, nuevamente pasos se escucharon, muchos y a gran velocidad. Se obligo a levantarse, salir de ahí, correr. Puso un pie en el piso, luego el otro, el dolor en su tobillo se hizo presente, todo el suelo estaba húmedo y él había caído al piso.

–Aniki– volteo hacia la puerta, eran los chicos quienes llegaron

–¿qué paso?– Eiji se acerco, y lo ayudo a sentarse de nuevo en la cama

–te vez muy pálido– Taka, Saeki, Ban y Yanagisawa también llegaron

–estas muy frio, será mejor que te cubras– Oishi ya lo estaba revisando.

–NO– ella estaba en la cama, quería alejarse

–Tranquilo, no pasa nada– Yuuta lo sujeto

Lentamente se tranquilizo, ella ya no estaba, ya no la veía, pero esa ilusión lo había descontrolado por completo. Se sentó en la cama mirando todo a su alrededor.

–¿qué fue lo que paso?– viendo el lugar

Escucho la pregunta pero un punzante dolor de cabeza no le dejaba razonar –no se– su mano cubría sus ojos –no estoy seguro–

–el cuarto esta hecho un desastre, parece que paso un tornado– irónico el comentario de Yanagisawa

–algo así– con la columna encorvada, intentaba descifrar lo que había pasado, tal vez la presión, todo esto por lo que está pasando fue lo que causo, está bien que le gustara todo ese tipo de cosas, siempre había creído en los presentimientos, pero ¿un fantasma?, ver con sus propios ojos un fantasmas, jamás le había pasado.

Si no fuera por el miedo que le produjera, hubiera sido un gran descubrimiento.

–¿ya estas mejor?– fue la pregunta que le hizo Saeki al escucharlo suspirar

–si– la sonrisa de siempre, sentía la confianza para superar ese miedo –¿creen en fantasmas?–

–¿eh?–

–¿si les digo que vi uno, y lo quiero atrapar?–

–no creo que…–

–hay que divertirnos, ayúdenme a averiguar que le paso–

–¿cómo es posible que creas en fantasmas?– Ban se veía escéptico

–no es que crea, es que lo vi, ¿Quién creen que causo todo esto, si yo no me puedo levantar?

–Fuji no empieces con eso–

–vamos Oishi, ¿qué dicen los demás?–

–yo te apoyo– el pelirrojo se veía muy animado, el tono alegre de su amigo, le hizo creer que era uno de sus juegos.

–no quisiera, pero creo que terminare metido en todo– Yuuta solo se resignaba, de una forma u otra terminaba metido en los planes de su hermano

–también ayudare–

–Pues apoyo–

–yo solo veré, no quiero problemas–

–Oishi que aburrido eres–

–no importa, primero tenemos que reclutar más gente, este lugar es muy grande y no podremos terminar a tiempo, luego…–

El ruido de camiones se escucho, los últimos dos equipos llegaban. El plan caza–fantasmas comenzaba, aunque Syusuke no les había revelado todo el plan.

»» O ««

La noche llego, había veinte personas en la habitación, Kawamura ya había sido informado, y participaría en el plan.

–Bueno el plan es el siguiente– lo extraño es que todos traían su cena consigo –habrá que buscar información sobre una mujer de cabello negro, como de 17 o 18 años, que murió ahogada–

–si murió ahogada, ¿no deberíamos buscar cerca en el rio?–

–nunca dije donde murió, es lo que debemos investigar–

–yo digo que fue en el comedor–

–solo tú piensas que fue en el comedor Momo–

–es muy probable, siempre tengo escalofríos ahí–

–que cobarde Momo-chan–

–no soy un cobarde–

–primero hay que separarnos en grupo, cualquier cosa extraña me lo hacen saber–

–Bien–

–y si se encuentran en peligro, griten fuertemente para saber que mejor no nos acerquemos ahí, sino tendremos problemas los demás–

–¿eh?–

–así que aquí estaban– la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los capitanes –¿por qué no bajaron a cenar?–

–porque subimos a acompañar a Fuji–

–además, estamos organizándonos–

–Organizándose ¿para qué?– Tachibana entro mostrando una serena sonrisa

–para cazar fantasmas– el primero en contestar fue Kamio

–los fantasmas no existen, además ya hay actividades para mañana–

–lo sentimos Atobe, pero no vamos a poder participar–

Una mirada del capitán de Hyotei hacia el ojiazul en la cama, sabía que todo era su plan

–¿ni participar en el torneo amistoso de tenis?–

–es cierto, nos olvidamos de eso–

–pues es en la tarde, así que tenemos toda la mañana para investigar–

–si, buena idea–

–no, mañana temprano va a…– intento hablar Atobe

–me parece bien– interrumpió Yukimura –no creo que haya problemas, además, seguramente ni tú has recorrido toda la casa, es realmente grande–

–pues no, no lo he hecho–

–y venimos a divertirnos, yo también quiero participar–

Sanada que estaba a su lado lo miro un momento –me parece bien–

–vaya, así que todos lo apoyan, el resto ¿qué opina?–

–no tiene nada de malo– apoyo Taipei

–Opinamos lo mismo– hablo el capitán de St Rudolph

–seré el primero en descubrir el misterio– Mizuki no pudo evitar emitir su comentario

–vaya– Atobe aun no estaba de acuerdo, no se dejaría vencer por Fuji –yo aun no veo el caso de todo esto, ¿qué es lo que van a descubrir?–

–quien es el fantasma–

–no hay fantasmas en este lugar–

–claro que si–

–si van a hacer esto– interrumpió Tezuka lo que sería una larga discusión –empiecen mañana, ya empezó a oscurecer–

–pues es cuando se pone más interesante–

Todos voltearon a ver a Fuji, sus palabras y la misteriosa mirada los convenció –si, mejor mañana temprano–

–de acuerdo–

–ya que todos vamos a participar, hay que hacer equipos, el primero en descubrir una pista, tendrá puntos extra–

–es buena idea, Fuji será quien decida si la pista son validas– todos salían, dejando solos a los dos ocupantes

»» O ««

No podía dormir, sentía todo el cuerpo muy tenso, se sentó en la cama, cansado; volteo a ver a su compañero de cuarto, apenas y se podía ver por la escasa luz que entraba por entre la cortina, una ligera lluvia empañaba el vidrio.

Un presentimiento de algo, no estaba seguro de que. Apoyándose en la pared, camino hasta la puerta, abriéndola lentamente, un callado ruido se escucho en toda la habitación. Su compañero no despertó.

Salió recorriendo los desconocidos pasillos, no sabía a dónde iba, solo seguía un impulso. Descubrió una estrecha escalera, dudaba en subirla, pero sabía que ahí encontraría muchas respuestas y se animo a recorrerla.

Había llegado al desván, en la pared de la entrada encontró el interruptor. Todo lleno de objetos cubierto de polvo y telarañas, con el aire enrarecido, no se podía admirar bien el volumen del lugar.

Entro lentamente, titubeando, pues el dolor en su tobillo comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Camino varios pasos cubriéndose por el polvo que levantaba al pasar, unas pequeñas ventanas permitían el paso de la luz nocturna, dejándolo ver por donde la luz de las lámparas eran bloqueadas.

¿No había estado lloviendo recién?

Extrañamente, un rayo iluminaba perfectamente un enorme baúl, se acerco retirando los objetos que estorbaban, inclinándose, levanto la tapa.

El polvo que se levanto le provoco una ligera tos, dentro del baúl encontró ropa de mujer, algunos kimonos, otros tradicionales de Europa, debajo de eso, joyería, rollos de pergamino, plumas, tintura; como casi toda la mansión, una combinación de ambas culturas.

Encontró varios cuadernos de hojas amarillentas, uno le llamo la atención, lo escrito en la pasta parecía ser francés, no sabía leerlo. Destapo descubriendo que era un viejo álbum fotográfico. En ellas se veía a personas en lugares distintos, lo que estaba seguro es que no era Japón, seguramente viajaban mucho, por eso tanta acumulación de objetos extranjeros.

Tras pasar tres hojas, encontró con sorpresa lo que parecía ser cuatro buenos amigos, a partir de allí, el álbum estaba lleno de esas personas, de vez en cuando una chica y un chico de rasgos europeos.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue una de las chicas, se le hacía tan familiar. Tomo una de las fotos, donde se veían mejor los cuatro, observándola más cerca. No solo esa chica se le hacía conocida, sino todos, como si ya los hubiera visto antes.

Una de ellas.

La fantasma.

Ambas chicas estaban juntas, la de apariencia familiar y una de cabello negro, era sin duda la chica fantasma que se aparecía. Descubriendo quienes son los demás, lograría saber el secreto, y la única persona que podría informarle todo era Atobe.

Un golpe.

Giro hacia la puerta, se había cerrado con fuerza, se levanto lentamente.

Al llegar a la puerta, no pudo abrirla, había sido cerrada, por mas intentos que hacía por abrirla nada funcionaba.

Estaba en problemas, no sabía la hora que eran, no había nadie alrededor, ni nada que le sirviera, todo viejo y gastado.

Cojeando se acerco a la ventana, comenzaba a aclarar, solo quedaba esperar que los chicos lo buscaran en cuanto no lo vieran, lo cual no sería problema pues todos habían decidido recorrer el lugar.

Acomodando algunos trapos, se sentó en el piso, hubiera sido mejor seguir buscando, pero el cansancio comenzaba a hacerle efecto. Doblando sus rodillas, recostó su cabeza sobre ellas, y esperaría, por suerte no hacia frio.

»» O ««

–bueno día An…, eh?, donde esta mi hermano?–

–buenos días Yuuta– saludo Taka colocándose sus zapatos –creí que estaba contigo preparando lo de los caza fantasmas–

–No, y ahora que lo pienso, no me ha contado que es lo que tiene en mente realmente– sospechaban que todo era un truco planeado por el mayor de los Fuji, ninguno realmente creían que sería una autentica cacería de fantasmas.

–tal vez este con Eiji–

–yo ¿qué?– el pelirrojo se asomo por la puerta –¿eh?, ¿dónde está Fuji?, iba a preguntarle si le ayudaba–

–cuando desperté no estaba–

–mmm, entonces empezó todo desde temprano, al menos se hubiera esperado a después del desayuno, ya no vamos a tener excusa para comer en su cuarto–

–¿no les gusta la comida?– apareció el prodigio de Hyotei acompañado de Gakuto

–la comida no tiene nada de malo, es el lugar– Momo también llego, muchos también se estaban apareciendo

–¿qué pasa aquí?–

–Oishi– se le colgó del brazo –ya empezó la cacería de fantasmas–

–¿si?, ¿Fuji donde esta?–

–no está– un guiño de ojo, queriendo decir mas

–¿y el desayuno?– esta vez había sido Ibu

–el desayuno en el terruño–

–eso no es gracioso David– con el acompañado golpe vinieron sus palabras

–pues podemos comer mientras buscamos, así ahorramos tiempo–

–y evitamos pasar al comedor, que listo Eiji–sempai–

–lo sé, por eso soy tu sempai–

–bueno, recojamos nuestra comida, y empecemos–

–si!–

»» O ««

–¿por qué siempre tengo que hacer equipo con ustedes?– un disgustado Echizen refunfuñaba, pero aun los seguía

–porque somos tus sempais, además– Eiji hizo posee de triunfador– seremos quienes resolvamos esto– los acompañaban Kawamura, Momoshiro y…

–¿y yo?–

–no te quejes tu también Kaido, además los equipos eran de 6–

–ffshh, somos 5–

–no~o– un siniestra voz

–wuaaaaaa!– el brillo macabro de… unos lentes

–Somos 6–

–Inui, no estabas con Mizuki?– Taka se le acerco

–no, solo fuimos a establecer otras reglas para nosotros dos, vamos a ver quien descubre todo mas rápido–

–me parece genial, con este equipo, seremos los ganadores–

–¡claro que sí!–

–yo lo dudo–

–fsshh–

»» O ««

–Yuuta, ¿estas bien?–

–ah?, si Akazawa–san–

–te veo muy distraído–

–es que…, no creo que Aniki haya planeado esto solo, y no sé quien le haya ayudado, a mi no me la pidió, y seguro que Atobe no lo está ayudando, sobre todo con la forma en cómo se negó–

–pues es parte del misterio 'Yuuta–kun'–

–Mizuki–san, ¿crees eso?–

–por lo pronto hay que buscar a tu hermano, y pensándolo bien– la mano en el mentón –el victorioso seré yo, pues soy el único que puede vencer a Fuji Syusuke–

–…–

–lo que me preocupa es en donde estará, apenas se estaba recuperando–

–ya ha de estar bien, sino no, no habría empezando el juego–

–si– empezaba a sospechar que tal vez no era un juego

»» O ««

Había tenido un muy extraño sueño, el mismo lugar, pero con gente extraña en otro tiempo, tal vez se había dejado llevar por lo descubierto en el desván.

Le dolía mucho la garganta, el aire enrarecido del lugar le estaba afectando, ya llevaba mucho tiempo, tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido, y le costaba levantarse, desde la pequeña ventana pudo ver a dos grupos de chicos pasar por las canchas y los jardines, después de todo era una buena vista.

Unos ruidos en la puerta le llamo la atención.

–está cerrada– logro escuchar, y apresurándose intento llegar a la puerta, de su boca apenas y salía ruido, la tenía muy seca. Tropezó con una caja cayendo en el piso, un rechinar lo llevo a ver hacia arriba, una enorme caja caía hacia su dirección, no se podía mover, no iba a soportar el golpe, estaba muy débil.

Una luz, el golpe de la caja al caer.

–¿qué fue eso?– Shishido desde el otro lado de la puerta, fue el primero en preguntar, habían escuchado todo.

–hay alguien adentro, tal vez sea Fuji– Ohtori se acerco a la puerta –Fuji, ¿estas ahí?– golpeo varias veces la puerta, nada se escucho.

–intenta de nuevo– el pelirrojo intento esta vez –ey, ¿hay alguien?–

–aquí–i– fue una voz muy silenciosa

–si hay alguien, tal vez Atobe tenga copias de la llave, hay que buscarlo– comento Hiyoshi

–si, tu y Ohtori vayan, nosotros nos quedamos– ordeno Oshitari

–bien– ambos chicos se apresuraron a salir

–no me gustan los fantasmas– Jiroh se dejo caer en el piso cerrando los ojos tranquilamente

»» O ««

La puerta de la biblioteca fue abierta –¿no está aquí Atobe?– pregunto el rubio

Uno de los equipos estaba ahí –no, no lo hemos visto– contesto Kisarazu de St Rudolph

–hay que seguir buscándolo–

–¿para que buscan al señor?– pregunto la doncella que se encontraba ahí limpiando el lugar

–es que…–

–no les digas– interrumpió Hiyoshi

–¿pero si esta en problemas?– volteo a verlo, y con aprobación silenciosa continuo –Fuji está encerrado en el ático, queremos la llave para abrir–

–yo tengo una copia– agrego la chica mostrando la enorme cantidad de llaves que portaba, le habían entregado un juego para tener acceso a toda la casa durante la actividad, ventaja para quien la encontrara en ese momento.

–vamos–

No tardaron en llegar –¿encontraron a Atobe?– Gakuto se apresuro a contestar

–no, pero ella tiene las llaves–

–con permiso– se acerco seleccionando una de las llaves, todas estaban marcadas para rápida identificación, el seguro se quito con dificultad –está abierto–

Todos entraron, el lugar estaba oscurecido por una nube de polvo –no veo a nadie– Takuya encabezaba a los grupos, con la puerta abierta el humo comenzaba a disiparse.

–aquí no está Fuji– hizo saber Niou de Rikkaidai

–pero nosotros lo escuchamos– Shishido volteo a ver a la chica –tal vez allá otra salida–

–no, es el único acceso, además esta puerta se mantiene cerrada, nadie entra–

Shudo se agacho –aquí hay varias fotos regadas, tal vez fue el viento lo que escucharon–

–no– comento Oshitari– las ventanas están cerradas y también escuche perfectamente su voz–

–también hubo una luz– vieron hacia Jiroh –junto antes de oír que algo se caía, vi una luz debajo de la puerta–

–Entonces esto es– Yagyuu tomo varias fotos –estas son la primeras pistas, Fuji se encargo de que las encontráramos–

Todos se agacharon y tomaron varias –uno de ellos se me hace familiar, donde lo abre visto antes– el prodigio de Hyotei no pudo evitar comentar

–pues a mi esta chica del medio se me figura a Fuji Syusuke en su versión femenina–

–a ver– todos se le acercaron a Kisarazu de Rokaku –tienes razón–

–se ven muy viejas para ser editadas, ¿será algún pariente de Fuji?– Niou se acerco a la chica –sabe algo sobre estas fotos–

–no, como ya dije, nadie entra aquí, ni Atobe-sama–

–¿el abuelo de Keigo?–

–así es–

–esta chica se parece a usted– Hiyoshi se acerco –mire– la foto enseñaba una chica rubia de rasgos europeos acompañada de otros 5

–pues no tengo idea joven– sin duda se parecían

–creo que ya estoy viendo el plan de Fuji, por lo mientras, guardemos esas fotos, y descubramos quienes son–

–yo sé quiénes son– agrego Gakuto

–¿quiénes?–

–la pelinegra es la fantasma que buscamos–

–eso no es saber quién es–

–¿si?– dirigiéndose a la chica –trabaja alguien parecida a ella?– señalo una parte en la foto

–no, joven–

–mm, pues entonces no se–

–sigamos investigando–

–nos quedaremos con algunas fotos, ¿si no les importa?– Atsushi exclamo

–no, hay muchas, quizás dejemos algunas para los otros equipos que lleguen– Ohtori dejo caer algunas

–Bien–

»» O ««

En los alrededores del jardín uno de los equipos encontró los cimientos de una construcción

–¿qué creen que haya sido esto?– Kentarou se puso en el centro del cuadrado más grande

–cualquier cosa, no queda rastros de nada– Kurobane se recargo en lo que quedaba de una pared

–pues esto se destruyo en un incendio, hay mucha madera quemada– Saeki tiro un pedazo de madera consumida

–¿tal vez fogatas?

–no, porque si no estaría en circulo–

Sacando humo de su nariz –¿quizás era una iglesia?–

–¿una iglesia?, lo dudo, no creo que hubiera muchos creyentes de esa fe en ese tiempo– contesto Bane mirando hacia los arboles cuyas hojas se agitaban tranquilamente

–pero tiene cruces– del suelo recogió una vieja reliquia

–de la cruz para la cruz– y una extraño ruido como risa ¿?

–solo porque estas muy lejos David, sino ya te hubiera golpeado–

–Golpe con marca, marca en el golpe–

–ahora si David, te lo ganaste– camino a lo que sería otra habitación, donde estaba el pelinaranja

–mira– fue lo primero que escucho al llegar

–son marcas–

Los demás, curiosos, se acercaron –que extraños símbolos–

–esto no era una iglesia–

»» O ««

Dentro de la casa, otros dos equipos se encontraban –vaya, cuantas pinturas– Bunta exclamo asombrado

–así es, cada miembro de la familia ha sido retratado y puesto en este salón– Atobe se acerco a una de las pinturas –pronto, una mía estará colgada aquí–

–pues si que tienes mucho parientes, ¿los conoces a todos?– Oishi se acerco a otro de los cuadros

–no, son mis antepasados, claro que no fue el tiempo; a excepción de mi abuelo, mi padre, mi madre y unos tíos. Ah, esta– se acerco a un cuadro un poco más pequeño, donde había tres personas –un cuadro de nuestros abuelos, Tezuka–

El capitán de Seigaku se acerco a donde le indicaba, una pintura a bajo de una más grande del abuelo de Atobe –es una buena pintura–

–¿entonces sus familias son viejos amigos?– Sanada pregunto

–algo así, ellos perdieron contacto con el tiempo, se volvieron encontrar cuando Atobe y yo nos conocimos

–Aunque… fue un reencuentro muy seco, ya que me acuerdo, bueno, cosas de viejos–

–¿y quién es ella?– pregunto Renji, señalando una chica pelinegra estaba en medio de ambos chicos

–no lo sé, se me ha pasado preguntarle a mi abuelo–

–¿no será la fantasma que buscamos?– Jackal se acerco

–¿por que sería ella?– pregunto confuso

–Porque se parece a la chica que describió Fuji– agrego Kyosuke –y porque tú no sabes quién es ella–

–no creo que sea eso, Fuji ni siquiera sabe quién es mi abuelo–

–ah de haber investigado– Tachibana comento –no sabemos quién le este apoyando con esto, pero creo que son los sirvientes–

–podría ser, tendré que hablar con ellos–

–aquí hay un retrato de la chica– se acercaron a Kirihara

–pues creo que es alguna pariente tuya– Oishi noto que estaba justo enfrente de la del abuelo

–además de que esta hecha por el mismo artista– esta vez fue notado por Yukimura

–¿no es su hermana?– Sanada volteo a ver a Atobe

–no, mi abuelo no tiene, tal vez una prima–

–aquí hay algo mas– Kirihara se acerco mas a la pintura –aquí está el nombre Abigail Bagner–

–tiene nombre extranjero para tener rasgos japoneses– el más alto se acerco –aunque no usa traje típico en la pintura como todos los demás–

–a pesar de no tener el apellido de la familia, su retrato se encuentra dentro de la galería, ¿no habrá algún error?–

–ese cuadro ha estado desde que recuerdo, pero jamás había notado eso–

–murió hace 50 años, miren, dice aquí en el titulo– Bunta se había puesto enfrente de todos

–tal vez por eso tu abuelo no quiera hablar de eso– supuso Tachibana

–puede ser–

–ya encontramos la identidad de la fantasma, aunque solo falta un cementerio familiar, y estará completo el escenario– dijo en forma burlona Kirihara

–pueeees…–

–si hay uno?–

–no he visto tumbas, pero hay un templo en la parte trasera, un poco retirado de la casa, aunque ya no se usa, se derrumbo y no fue reconstruido–

–¿se derrumbo?, ¿qué le paso?– Osihi pregunto curioso

–no estoy seguro, algo de que la tierra no está firme, tiembla mucho–

–estamos en las montañas, los temblores no se siente–

–recuerdo que mencionaron que una vez hubo un fuerte temblor por esos años– comento Tezuka

–¿en la muerte de nuestra fantasma?– pregunto Renji

–si–

–el misterio se va formando– dedujo Bunta

–deberíamos resolver el misterio, no hacerlo más grande–

–Cierto Jackal–

–pues sea lo que sea, se está volviendo interesante–

»» O ««

–Recorrimos toda la casa, y no encontramos nada– Kamio se dejo caer en el sillón

–si encontramos algo– Mori se sentó enfrente

–¿ese viejo cofre que no pudimos abrir?–

–Este mero– Tetsu y Sakurai pusieron en la mesa del centro un cofre de 30 por 20cm

–está muy pesado para su tamaño, aunque supongo que en ese tiempo un cofre pesado podría llegar a durar más, o tal vez solo tenga piedras, y haya sido una broma…– hizo notar Ibu mientras tomaba un taburete y se acercaba, unos truenos del exterior se dejaron escuchar.

–Empezó a llover, llegamos a tiempo– Tetsu se sentó a lado de Mori

–ya casi es la hora de la comida, no deben de tardar los demás–

–y no pudimos abrir esta cosa– Kamio le dio una patada disgustado

–¿qué paso?– Eiji y el resto de Seigaku se acerco al oír el ruido de algo caer

–¿están bien?– Taka fue el primero en acercarse

–si, solo que de Kamio tiro ese cofre– agrego Mori viéndolos llegar

–tenía que ser el torpe de Kamio–

–¿a quien le llamas torpe Momoshiro?– se levanto de su asiento

–al torpe–

–esto es interesante– Inui se atravesó entre ambos, el cofre se había roto

–lo encontramos en el jardín, cerca de un templo destruido, no pudimos entrar solo encontramos esto a un lado–

–no reveles nuestras pistas al enemigo Sakurai–

–pero Kamio…–

–nada–

–parece un viejo libro– Inui lo tomo –parece latín–

–¿qué dice?– Eiji se acerco

–dice que todas las personas pelirrojas morirán de una cruel manera si siguen de curiosas– contesto sonriendo

–estas inventando–

–¿suponías que yo sabía latín?– se escucho otro trueno

–buen punto–

–¿qué hace un libro en latín junto a un templo?– exclamo curioso Ibu –no es que me llame mucho la atención, pero no veo la compatibilidad en ambas cosas, además, aun no entiendo porque pesaba tanto el cofre–

–otro buen punto–

–¿qué tal chicos?–

Los demás equipos llegaban

–estamos todos menos Fuji, a qué hora se le ocurrirá llegar, ya tengo hambre– Momo se toco el estomago

–mm, también es raro que no nos haya avisado para ir a comer– los truenos no habían dejado de sonar, la lluvia incrementaba

–Miho, ¿podrías ver qué pasa?– Atobe ordeno a la chica que estaba acompañándolos

–si señor–

–espera– se levanto de donde estaba sentado –tengo que hablar con ellos–

–déjalos Atobe– dijo Tezuka

–no los voy a reprender, solo quiero saber– ambos se marcharon

–¿mientras que hacemos?– Gakuto se aburría

–pues digamos que pistas descubrimos– Yukimura se veía muy interesado

–oye, pero cada quien debía buscar sus pistas– exclamo Kentaro

–Fuji nuca dijo que era una competencia, solo que éramos muchos y por eso buscáramos pistas por separado– apoyo a su capitán Niou

–tiene razón– Shishido se acomodaba en su asiento

–bueno, nosotros primero– Ohtori estaba a un lado de Shishido –encontramos estas fotos en el ático– las fue pasando

–nosotros también tenemos– Takuya paso las suyas

–hay cuatro personas que se repiten, y otras dos que salen de vez en cuando, la chica rubia se parece a Miho, la que se acaba de ir con Atobe–

–y la castaña a Fuji Syusuke– eso llamo mucho la atención de Yuuta, quedándose con una de ellas –los demás no sabemos quiénes son– explico Atsushi

–nosotros si– Kyosuke hablo –uno es el abuelo de Tezuka y el otro de Atobe –la pelinegra se llama Abigail Bagne, y creemos que la fantasma–

–descubrimos que fue miembro de la familia Atobe, a pesar de no tener el apellido, y que murió hace 50 años–

–también creemos que es ella la fantasma, sobre todo por la forma en cómo lo descubrimos– comento Hiyoshi dudoso

–cuéntenos–

–Descubrimos la puerta del ático pero estaba cerrada, pero escuchamos que algo se caía junto con una voz, creímos que era Fuji–

–¿Aniki?– en todo ese tiempo Yuuta se había visto nervioso

–pero cuando Miho nos abrió no había nadie–

–también vimos una luz que provenía de adentro– comento Jiroh con excesivo interés –no existe otra salida del ático y no había nadie más que nosotros–

–¿quieren decir que una voz parecida a la de Fuji les llevo a entrar al ático?–

–si–

–es posible que haya más pistas ahí–

–también el templo en ruinas, el que nos dijo Atobe– comento Bunta –ha de tener pistas–

–nosotros estuvimos ahí– agrego Kamio –y encontramos un viejo cofre con un libro en latín, lo tiene Inui–

–¿no encontraron tumbas?–

–no– suspiro tranquilo y aun mas cuando alguien prendió las luces, la lluvia oscurecía la tarde.

–que bien–

–nosotros también encontramos unas ruinas– comento Itsuki –una iglesia satánica–

–¿¡que!?–

–bueno, no es satánica, pero tiene símbolos demoniacos–

–¿como saben eso Saeki?–

–algo que se aprende de convivir con los Fuji–

–si– hablo Yuuta con la cabeza baja –mi neesan nos ha metido mucho el gusto por lo sobrenatural–

–al menos sabemos porque la temática de fantasma–

–los escritos en este libro también parecen ser satánicos– Inui cerró el libro y volteo a verlos a todos

–Fuji le puso mucha dedicación a este juego–

–¡no es un juego!– Yuuta se paro –¡hay un fantasma en esta casa!–

–qué?, por qué lo dices?–

–¿no lo ven?– dice en voz alta

–espera Yuuta– Akazawa se paro e intento calmarlo explicándoles a todos –nosotros no buscábamos pistas, Yuuta estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, así que regresamos a la habitación, nuevamente todo el cuarto esta mojado, también descubrimos que no se cambio de ropa, ni se arreglo, además de no tender la cama, dice Yuuta que su hermano es muy cuidadoso con esos detalles–

–y lo buscamos por todos lados, quisimos preguntar a la servidumbre, y no encontramos a nadie, ni en sus habitaciones, hay uno para cada uno, 20 para ser exactos– completo Mizuki

–así es, no hay nadie– Atobe llego con la chica –todos dejaron su trabajo, ni la comida hicieron, en cuanto los encuentro los despido–

–pero señor…–

–Calla, tu también serás despedida–

–ya le dije que no tengo que ver en eso, solo sigo las ordenes de usted–

–ella dice la verdad– Oshitari la defendió –nos acompaño todo el rato–

–entonces ¿quien esta ayudando a Fuji con este juego?–

–no es un juego– todos voltearon a ver quien había dicho estas palabras

Fuji estaba sucio, su ropa rasgada, con varios raspones en el cuerpo, sangre en su frente y le costaba mantenerse de pie

–Aniki– Yuuta se apresuro a alcanzarlo, recibiendo a su hermano en sus brazos –¿qué te paso?–

–no lo recuerdo bien, estaba encerrado en el ático…–

–Entonces si eras tú–

–tropecé y tire un mueble, me iba a aplastar cuando… algo me cegó, vi a alguien, y un segundo después estaba en el sótano–

–¿hay un fantasma de verdad?– Mori pregunto temeroso

–no– se sintieron relajados ante la respuesta de Fuji –hay varios– pero no les duro mucho

–¿qué?–

–Ayame me salvo– su vista enfocada en el vacío –Abi me quiere matar, alguien la está usando– temblaba, su voz salía llena de miedo –no quiero lastimarla es mi amiga–

–¿quien es Abi?–

Su voz se oía diferente –Abi es mi amiga, siempre nos compartíamos cosas, pero no me lo quiso prestar– de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas –es su culpa, su culpa, yo no hice nada, él tiene la culpa, lo descubrí y ahora me quiere matar, quiere que Abi me mate; Yuu–cha, no quiero lastimar a Abi–

–¿quién es Abi?, y ¿por qué me dices Yuu–chan?, nunca me has dicho así– todos miraban callados, no les estaba gustando la actitud del tensai

–¿cómo no Yuu–chan?, siempre lo hago– su actitud de repente cambio, esta sonriendo –oh, hay invitados, por qué no me dijiste que traerías unos amigos?, mira que desarreglada estoy…

–¿desarreglada?– claramente noto como lo dijo

–Kunikazu, Kaito, ¿por que no me avisaron?– miro a Tezuka y a Atobe –bueno, iré a darme una ducha y ahora regreso– mas fue la sorpresa al verlo besar a Keigo

–¿por… por que me besas?–

–¿cómo que por qué?, somos novios desde hace un año, no me digas que aun te da pena–

–nosotros no…–

–espera– Tezuka lo interrumpió –mira sus ojos– todos lo hicieron –el color de sus ojos cambio, son verdes–

–quieres decir que él… esta ¿poseído?–

–¿qué pasa chicos?, qué me ibas a decir Kaito?–

–yo pues…

–nosotros no ¿qué?–

–¿no somos novios?– agrego Atobe dudoso, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo

–¿no?– Fuji aprecia perderse en su pensamiento –tienes razón– se acerco a Tezuka –Kunikazu me siento terrible– lo tomo de los brazos, y nuevas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos –he traicionado a Abi por amor a ti– sentían todos que miraban la escena del pasado –Kaito, no le digas a tu hermana–

–de…– Atobe iba a hablar cuando un trueno resonó con fuerzas, las luces tintinearon para después apagarse.

Las ventanas se sacudieron, otro trueno –¡Abi!– volteo a ver hacia una de las ventanas, una silueta fue claramente iluminada por un breve instante,

No había nadie ahí. Todo quedo en silencio.

–¿Fuji?– fue el primer sonido –¿Fuji?– voltearon a verlo, Tezuka lo sujetaba firmemente, no se movía, había caído en sus brazos

»» O ««»» O ««»» O ««

Todos seguían en la sala, los asientos habían sido movidos para permanecer juntos, nadie había dicho nada, pero no se querían alejar de los otros. Fuji había sido recostado en un sillón, y las luces seguían sin prender

Oscurecía –tengo hambre– comento Momo en voz baja

–también yo– había sido un día muy tenso para todos

–deberíamos prepáranos algo nosotros– sugirió Oishi, se notaba que muchos ya deseaban comer

–pero ¿quien ira?– pregunto Kirihara –¿ya notaron que desapareció gente?–

–organicémonos, unos que vayan a la cocina, otros al comedor, somos mucho, no debería pasarnos algo– Akazawa intentaba organizarlos

–es buena idea– Yukimura se levanto, sería mejor levantar ánimos –los chicos y yo iremos a la cocina. ¿Tachibana nos ayudan?– el aludido estaba a su lado

–si, vamos. Chicos ayudémosles–

–si– Fudomine y Rikkaidai se levanto

–pero en el comedor no, ahí me da más miedo– agrego Momo

–bien, acomoden aquí para poder comer–

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a mover los muebles, Yuuta se quedo frente al que ocupaba su hermano, había quedado separado del resto. Tezuka se le acerco –seguro se pondrá bien–

–pero ¿y si no despierta?–

–es fuerte, sabrá que hacer– quería creerlo, volver a ver su mirada azulina, que fuera el mismo

–¿qué habrá pasado aquí?– Yuuta volteo a ver al más alto –tu abuelo debe saber lo que paso–

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, la persona que podría darle respuestas a lo que paso, era su propio abuelo

–Atobe– miro a su homologo

–Entiendo, también intentare comunicarme con mi abuelo–

Se levanto y saco su celular –vaya, creí que no serviría, como sale en las películas de terror–

–no invoques Atobe– regaño Gakuto

–¿Masato–san?– le contestaron rápido –¿está mi abuelo?, habla Keigo– esperaba la respuesta –ha vaya, ¿como a qué hora se desocupa?… me urge hablar con él– una explicación más larga –está bien, le puedes decir que me hable con urgencia en cuanto se desocupe, dile que estoy en la cabaña de Tokyo… gracias–

–¿qué paso?–

–está en una junta de negocio, mi padre también está ahí– un suspiro –esas juntas suelen terminar hasta muy entrada la noche–

–bueno Tezuka, te toca a ti–

El castaño ahora sacaba su celular –Okasa, habla Kunimitsu– también había entrado rápida la llamada –¿está el abuelo?… … Gracias–

–por qué no pones el altavoz para que todos escuchemos?– ni siquiera lo aprieto, Atobe ya lo había hecho

–Hola Kunimitsu, es raro que me hables, ¿qué ha pasado?–

–quería preguntarte algo, sobre cuando tu y Atobe Kaito se conocieron–

–es raro que me preguntes, pero dime–

Pero no sabía cómo preguntarle, aun no le cabía en mente que hubiera fantasmas

–¿mi abuelo tenía una hermana?– hablo de repente Keigo

–¿Atobe–kun?–

–si, soy yo, ¿cómo esta?

–bien, pero no crees que mejor le preguntas a tu abuelo–

–ya lo intente, pero está ocupado, pero entonces déjeme hacerle otro tipo de pregunta–

–dime–

–ustedes se dejaron de tratar, ¿por qué?–

–ah, bueno… pues es una historia que… bueno, paso una tragedia. No es un tipo de historia que se deba contar por teléfono, ¿por qué no ahora que regresen…?–

–no, es importante– una tercera voz interrumpió

–mm, a ese no lo reconocí–

–a perdone, soy Momoshiro Takeshi, y estoy en la misma escuela con su nieto–

–mucho gusto, y con quien estoy realmente hablando por teléfono–

–ah esta con el speaker, todos saluden al abuelo de Tezuka–

–Hola, ¿qué tal?, mucho gusto– se escucho decir en diferentes voces

–Hola a todos, pero ahora tengo más curiosidad de saber que pasa–

–bueno, yo le cuento– Eiji se acerco al teléfono –primero, soy Kikumaru Eiji y también voy con su nieto, y lo que pasa es: que estamos en la casa embrujada de los Atobe, encontramos fotos de la fantasma donde sale usted y el abuelo de Atobe, además de encontrar a la versión femenina de Fuji, creo que a él si lo conoce; pero sigo, esa fantasma que descubrimos que se llamaba Abigail ha intentado matar a Fuji, además que recién Fuji, si, de nuevo él, ha sido poseído por otra fantasma que llama a Yuuta, Yuchan, y….– un respiro rápido de aire, había hablado todo de corrido

–Kikumaru–kun, aprovecharé que has tomado aire para interrumpirte, me podrías explicar eso de ¿fantasmas?–

–bueno, no es que crea en fantasmas, pero después de ver todas las cosas raras que han sucedido, además de haber escuchado a una mujer muerta, empiezo a creer en ello–

–tampoco creo en fantasmas, pero muchas de las cosas que me has dicho me han hecho dudar, en primer lugar, Abigail es el nombre de la media hermana de Kaito, supongo que esa es la respuesta a la pregunta que me hizo Atobe–kun,

–¿media hermana?–

–lo otro seria, a que Fuji–kun se parece a una chica llamada Ayame…–

–¿Ayame?–

–si, ella, Atobe Kaito y yo, éramos muy buenos amigos, mucho antes de que llegara Abigail, sabes Kunimitsu en cuanto vi por primera vez a Fuji, me acorde mucho de ella, y es que también Ayame y yo fuimos novios, curioso, ¿no te parece?–

–si abuelo– sabia a que se refería, fue el primero en enterarse cuando Fuji y él comenzaron a salir, incluso se le veía muy feliz

–aunque también salí con Abigail cuando Ayame comenzó a salir con Kaito, si fue todo un lío, creo que por eso…– no se escucho nada por el teléfono

–¿qué paso abuelo?–

–no nada, ¿qué más quieren saber?–

–¿a qué se refiere a antes de que llegara Abigail?–

–conozco la respuesta, pero eso es meterse en líos familiares, en ese caso si tenían que preguntarle a Kaito–

–solo una cosa mas– tomo palabra Keigo –¿cómo murió Abigail?–

–mm?, pues no estoy seguro–

–cómo es que no lo sabe?, no que habían sido buenos amigos?– pregunto intrigado Kirihara

–lo que sucede es que… bueno, hubo un temblor hacia unos 50 años, el templo que estaba ahí se derrumbo y desde entonces cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder. Abigail y Ayame actuaban raro, Kaito ya casi no estaba por tener que ocuparse de los negocios, así lo había ordenado su padre. Poco después tuvimos una pelea, unos amigos habían ido de visita y la amistad se termino, solo supe que Abigail había desaparecido al igual que Ayame–

–¿no le supieron decir?–

–no, las cosas ya no estaban bien con Kaito, solo agradecí que me informaran, con Ayame hable con su familia, me contesto su hermano, fue muy grosero y cortante, y me prohibió toda relación con su familia, me pareció extraño, pues nos llevábamos bien–

–Yuuta– voltearon ah ver, Fuji había despertado –es el nombre de nuestro abuelo, y también el nombre del hermano mayor de Ayame–

–Vaya coincidencia– comento Mizuki

–Ayame y Abigail se prestaban todo, incluso los novios–

–es eso cierto– agrego en tono alegre –¿cómo lo sabes Fuji–kun?–

–lo único que ellas jamás se prestarían seria el medallón– hablaba en tono neutro

–¿medallón?, ahora que lo mencionas, tras el temblor unas viejas ruinas se descubrieron en el lado opuesto, ahí ellas encontraron un viejo medallón, pero Abigail siempre era quien lo portaba–

–un día Ayame lo tomo, y encontró el libro, pero Kaito se lo quito, lo leyó y…– se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos –todo salió mal– la voz salió entrecortada –Kaito… ya no era él, Abi… ya no era ella, yo… tampoco… era yo, Kunikatsu… lo sabía, llamo a Fabelia y a Nicholai para ayudarnos, pero… solo lo complicaron…–

–no recuerdo eso, Fuji–kun de que…– la llamada se corto, nuevos rayos iluminaban el lugar

–todo se lleno de sangre, no entendía lo que pasaba, me dolía mucho, el medallón en el cuello de Abi brillaba más intenso, rojo, rojo en todos lados–

Miraban expectantes, la verdad estaba revelándose

–tome el medallón, salí, llovía, Abi-chan y Fabi-chan me perseguían, lo querían, pero no dejaría que me lastimara mas, lo avente al rio, ellas se lanzaron; Kai-chan y Ni-chan lograron detener a Fabi-chan, Abi-chan no, ella cayo, no salió, YA NO SALIÓ!– quito las manos, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas

–Aniki– quiso acercársele, pero él se alejo

–Fabi–chan se enojo, me golpeo, y Nicholai a ella, yo mire el rio, esperaba a Abi-chan, quería decirle que no se lo quería quitar, no quise herirla, que mi bebe no era de él…, yo no lo quería tener–

–¿qué… qué mas paso?– lo incitaron a continuar

–mi bebe– se abrazo a sí mismo –¿Yuu–chan cuidaras a mi bebe?– su mirada puesta en su otouto –¿lo cuidaras?–

Yuuta no sabía que responder

–no es… de la persona que amo, pero… aun así lo quiero, quiérelo tú también–

–sí, lo cuidare– al decir esas palabras fue atrapado en un abrazo –¿Aniki?– su llanto ya no se escuchaba, no se movía –¿Aniki?– lo separo de su lado, su cabeza cayó hacia delante –¡Aniki!–

–¿qué pasa?–

–¡no respira!– Tezuka fue el primero en acercarse

–Fuji– lo tomo, lo recargo sobre sus piernas –¡Fuji!– tomo el pulso en el cuello, el miedo fue demasiado notorio en su rostro –Osihi– volteo a verlo –hay que hacer algo–

El vice capitán se acerco, corroboro lo dicho –hay que hacerle primeros auxilios, recuéstalo en el piso– sus manos fueron llevadas al pecho de tensai, impulsando a su corazón a latir

–vamos Fuji¡– Tezuka envolvió los labios de quien yacía inconsciente llevándole aire a sus pulmones; todos a su alrededor esperando que los primeros auxilios sirvieran.

La espera se volvió muy larga y Fuji no despertaba.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Continuara

««»» ««»» ««»»


	2. Chapter 2

Furia pasada

»» O ««

Pareja: TezukaXFuji

Nota: Los comentarios siempre se agradecerán :)

»» O ««

»» O ««

La lluvia había dejado de caer, dejando a luz matutina iluminar el lugar; en la amplia sala, los huéspedes del lugar dormían en provisionales camas.

Uno que otro obligado por su acostumbre a levantarse temprano, vio todo en calma, o más bien, todo se sentía tan tranquilo.

Oshitari miro hacia uno de los sillones, ahí dormía Fuji entre los brazos de Tezuka, no había dicho nada, pero sabía que había sido muy duro para Atobe permitirlo, quien ahora mismo estaba a su lado, seguramente no despertaría temprano.

Kawamura, Akazawa, Takuya, Tachibana y Sanada, también estaban despiertos. Oshitari les hizo un gesto en dirección a la cocina, comprendió que estaban cansados al notar que no le entendieron, haciendo ahora con la mano el gesto de estar comiendo.

Los 5 entendieron y se levantaron silenciosamente, al fin que no estarían solos.

Poco a poco el resto se fue despertando, los que faltaban lo hicieron por las voces y el olor a comida.

Tezuka también despertó, el ver el rostro de Fuji en su pecho le llevo a recordar todo, habían logrado que respirara nuevamente, pero no había despertado y esperaba que lo hiciera pronto.

Yuuta también despertó y se acerco a su hermano, en ese momento los párpados de Fuji temblaron.

–¿Aniki?– pregunto dudoso al verlo abrir los ojos

–Yuuta– contesto en respuesta pero sin querer moverse, el aroma que llegaba a su nariz lo había reconocido rápido –¿Tezuka?– lo miro un momento solo para después sonrojarse al descubrir la posición en la que estaba

Ambos chicos suspiraron aliviados, los había llamado como acostumbraba. Era el Fuji que conocían

–¿cómo te sientes?– lo ayudo a sentarse

–bien– pero su rostro no corroboro sus palabras –aunque me duele la cabeza y me siento cansado… ah y tengo hambre– agrego reconociendo el aroma a comida

–me alegra que hayas vuelto–

–¿Fuji qué paso?– se acerco Eiji curioso, los chicos con la comida llegaron

–¿de qué Eiji?–

–¿sabes que fuiste poseído por un fantasma?–

–si lo se– agrego tranquilamente ante la sorpresa de todos los que lo escucharon

–Entonces ¿cuál es tu pretexto?– se notaba el enojo en Atobe

–no tengo, yo deje que me poseyera–

–¿qué?–

–vaya sorpresa, y uno aquí alarmándose– Echizen mal humorado

–lo siento chicos, es que… me pareció lo mejor

–¿cómo que lo mejor?– lo regaño su hermano –estuviste diciendo cosas raras, llorabas desesperadamente, la lluvia no ayudaba nada y para colmo el teléfono no servía ni los celulares, y… y… estuviste a punto de morir–

–nunca lo estuve, hice eso para evitar precisamente que me mataran, aunque… tal vez se me paso la mano–

–no es un juego– Atobe se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones –es real– más que cualquier cosa, era la relación que tenía su familia, sus antepasados, su abuelo –¿por qué?, he venido varias veces, y jamás nada…–

–es porque todo se repite– lo miro de frente –todos los involucrados estamos aquí, y lo que sucedió esa vez también está pasando–

–¿qué paso?–

–realmente creías que te dejaría quedarte con Tezuka–

Las miradas se encontraron –no–

–tu abuela se dio cuenta y no lo iba a permitir, por eso me quiere matar, mientras que mi abuela intenta protegerme y ayudarme–

–Había 6 personas en ese tiempo, ¿quiénes son los que juegan ese papel?– le contestaría, pero más le preocupa lo que sucedía, él era el responsable del lugar

–Tezuka el de su abuelo, tu el tuyo, yo el de Ayame, Abigail toma el suyo propio, y ella– vio a la criada, que había permanecido con ellos durante ese tiempo –el de Fabela–

–¿qué?–

–ella es la nieta de Fabela, y lo sabe–

–s–si, así se llama mi abuela–

–además de conservar fotos como la que hemos encontrado–

–mi abuela me los dio, falleció hace tres años, ella… bueno… no estaba bien de salud y me contaba muchas historias, y… la quería mucho–

–y entre esas historias ¿no te contó que paso aquí?–

–bueno, a mí siempre me parecieron cuento de hadas, aunque…– mirando directamente a su patrón –me contó una sobre dos princesas que se casarían, ese cuento es especial, porque no tiene final–

–¿nos lo podrías contar?–

–si, claro es…–

El teléfono se dejo escuchar, Muraki contesto siendo el más cercano –si, ah… un momento, es tu abuelo Atobe–

El aludido se acerco –¿abuelo?, si… ah es que falló la línea anoche– estaban atentos a lo que decía el chico –quería preguntarte algo, pero decidimos preguntarle al Abuelo de Tezuka, era un historia concerniente a los dos… sobre tu media hermana– Atobe guardo silencio, esperando respuesta –¿qué paso?– tuvo que pedirla

Nuevamente se puso el altavoz del teléfono, dejando que todos escucharan

–fue un error que cometió mi padre cuando joven, no sé qué paso, pero creo que se enamoro de alguien en uno de sus viajes, siéndole infiel a su esposa. La trajeron a vivir con nosotros porque su madre murió y la familia de ella dejo de apoyarla, mi madre la acepto más que nada porque yo ya era el heredero legitimo y no afectaba mi status–

–¿la bisabuela no la quiso?–

–más bien no le importo, para la sociedad ella fue una buena esposa al aceptar a la hija ilegitima–

–¿y por qué no me lo has contado?–

–pasaron muchas cosas, realmente no… quería recordarla–

–supe que murió, ¿cómo fue?–

–¿cómo lo sabes?–

–sabes dónde estoy, he estado investigando–

–me causa dolor saberlo, es una triste historia… ella…. Se iba casar, su boda fue cancelada por un temblor destruyendo el templo, le afecto mucho, lo vio como un mal augurio, creo que por eso lo hizo–

–¿qué es eso que hizo?–

–bueno ella, se lanzo al rio cuando estaba crecido, no pudimos… no pudimos recuperarla–

–lo siento abuelo– espero un momento, pudo sentir el dolor de recordarlo en sus palabras –¿fue por eso que dejaste la amistad con el abuelo Tezuka?–

–si, ellos… verlos me recordaba a ella y… creo fue por eso–

–lo siento, no quería que recordaras cosas tristes–

–está bien Keigo, creo que me hacía falta hablarlo, pero ahora me llena la curiosidad de saber ¿qué te llevo a preguntarlo?–

–pues… es muy largo de explicar, aunque te quiero preguntar una cosa más– sus razones no eran fáciles de explicar

–dime–

–¿conociste a una chica llamada Ayame?–

–Kurosika Ayame, claro que si fue en el mismo tiempo que conocí a Kunikasu, ellos eran parejas cuando nos hicimos amigos, después solo fuimos un trío de amigos y cuando llego mi hermana ellos comenzaron a salir como pareja, en broma Ayame y yo lo hicimos también–

–¿en broma?–

–si, cosa de amigos nada mas, aunque si…– la voz alegre se interrumpió a sí mismo –ah bueno, no importa, pero ¿tu como sabes de ella?–

–al igual que la abuela Abigail–

–ah cierto, averiguando sobre una sabes de la otra–

–Y qué paso con ella, ¿sabes?–

–desapareció–

–¿cómo?–

–poco después de que murió Abi, Ayame desapareció, fue muy extraño, pues una amiga en común me había dicho que esperaba un hijo, supongo que se fugo con el padre–

–¿ella era de ese tipo?–

–mas bien era de esas chicas valiente, capaz de hacer todo, pero siempre fiel a sí misma y a las personas que quería, por eso se me hizo extraño que no nos dijera lo que paso, la admirábamos–

–¿no intentaste buscarla?–

–si, pero su familia no quiso decir nada, y más pistas no había–

–¿la noche en que murió la abuela Abigail paso algo?–

–¿Cómo que algo?–

–si, algo extraño–

–Pues… fue… extraño, no recuerdo lo que pasó–

–¿no?–

–no, nada… espera… es extraño no recuerdo nada, a pero lo puede saber Fabela, es la amiga que me dijo lo de Ayame, seguro recuerda todo– Keigo miro el rostro de Miho

–abuelo, ella falleció hace tres años–

–¿falleció?, ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo?– completamente alterado –¿quién te ha informado eso?–

–Miho, su nieta–

–pasamela– la llamo con un gesto, ya había escuchado todo

–buenos días Atobe-sama–

–buenos días Miho, dime ¿qué paso con tu abuela?–

–ella falleció hace tres años señor–

–¿cómo?, y ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo?–

–la señora Kintaro le llamo–

–no, a mí nadie me lo reporto–

–lo siento señor, pero eso fue lo que me informaron–

–¿por qué no me lo dijiste tu misma?–

–perdóneme, pero en ese tiempo yo… andaba muy deprimida–

–Comprendo, pero me hubiera gustado estar ahí, ¿sabes? siempre quise a tu abuela, fue una gran amiga–

–Gracias señor–

–no tienes que agradecerlo, es cierto, ella… también tiene relación con Abi, mi hermana nos la presento junto con su hermano, llegaron a Japón por Abi, ¿sabias que ellos fueron fugitivos de la segunda guerra mundial?, nosotros les dimos hospedaje y ya nunca se marcharon–

–lo sé, mi abuela me lo contó–

–un día tendremos que hablar sobre ella, me ha dado mucha nostalgia, al fin que a cabo tu abuela era el único recuerdo que tengo de mi juventud, bueno, ahora también Kunikazu–

–me dará gusto–

–bien, pásame a mi nieto, quiero saber si no tiene más preguntas–

Las posiciones se cambiaron, ahora Keigo estaba cerca –no, ya no tengo más preguntas, o más bien, no tienes las respuestas–

–lo siento–

–no importa abuelo, pero gracias por decirme todo lo que sabias–

–Estamos al tanto–

–sí, Adiós–

–Adiós–

Todos guardaron silencio un momento, asimilando la nueva información.

–¿cómo liberó el alma de mi abuela?– le pregunto a Fuji

–hay dos formas, descubriendo que la llevo a suicidarse y recuperar su cuerpo para que al fin tenga un lugar de reposo, o…–

–¿o?–

–exorcizarla, que es la manera más segura, pero para nosotros inalcanzable; así que repito hay que descubrir que paso y sacar su cuerpo del ahora crecido rio, donde hace poco nade y casi me ahogo, para ser sepultada en un terreno lodoso que obstaculiza nuestros movimientos– su tradicional sádica sonrisa, ya sabía lo difícil de su trabajo

–Ah–

–opto por el exorcismo, mientras sirva el teléfono podemos pedir ayuda– comento Eiji

–no creo que encontremos en la guía telefónica un exorcista a domicilio– dijo con sarcasmo Gakuto

–pues si hay– Tanuya tenía el directorio

–a ver a ver, llamemos– Momo lo tomo y marco el numero

–¿qué paso?– Yukimura se acerco

–esta ocupado– puso una mirada extraña

–¿tendra muchos clientes?– miradas incrédulas

–Fuji, ¿qué pasa?– pregunto Tachibana al verlo cojear hasta la venta

–hay algo mas–

–¿de qué hablas?–

–creo que… hubo algo más que las mismas fantasmas ignoran, creo que es por eso que ellas están atrapadas–

–ellas te mostraron lo que paso, ¿no es así?–

–si, me mostraron escenas que se grabaron fijamente en este lugar, con eso les puedo decir lo que paso, o lo que ellas creen que paso–

–¿y qué fue?–

–pelearon, parece que traicionaron su amistad por amor al hombre que amaban–

–¿qué paso?–

–Abigail se iba a casar con Kunikasu, pero al final se comprometió con alguien más, pero con el derrumbe del templo se dio cuenta que no amaba a esa persona, sino a Kunikasu; pero él amaba a Ayame, quien amaba a Nicholai, lo que llevo a una pelea de celos. Al estar fuera de la relación Kaito y Fabela unieron más sus lazos–

–entonces… el abuelo de Tezuka y Ayame terminaron unidos otra vez, y Abigail con Nicholai– exclamo Atobe

–me estoy confundiendo–

–Para mi esta buena la novela–

–cállense–

–¿por eso se enojaron?, porque uno tenía a la novia o novio de la otra persona– pregunto confundido Inui

–no, ellas se prestaban al novio, nunca hubo secretos– explico Fuji

–tu dijiste… cuando estabas poseído dijiste que nunca se lo prestarían, es al novio, ¿no?–

–no– la vista perdida en la mente –el… el… el ¡amuleto!– exclamo aclarando todo –el amuleto estaba maldito, ese libro contiene maldiciones, seguramente ellas cayeron en el embrujo, eso es…–

–¿qué pasa Fuji?– su vista ahora por toda la sala, buscando algo

–no es Abigail quien me quiere matar es…–

–¿qué?, ¿qué?, ¿quién?– Yuuta preocupado

–necesitamos el amuleto, si lo destruimos todo se acabara y las almas de ellos descansaran–

–¿ellos?, ¿no son ellas?–

–no, también están aquí las almas de Fabela y Nicholai, solo que no se han aparecido porque viven dentro de Miho–

–¿qué?–

–han sido tus guardianes todo este tiempo, el que los mato a intentado corromperte como lo hizo con nuestros abuelos, pero ellos te han protegido evitando que te mataran junto con los demás–

–¿matar?, ¿Quiénes están muertos?–

–los demás empleados–

–no–

–nosotros seguimos vivos porque Abigail y Ayame nos protegen–

–¿Entonces quien es el que te quiere matar?– Eiji confundido

–no lo sé–

–pero dijiste que ya sabias– un desesperado Kaigo

–se quien es, pero no se cual sea su nombre–

–Dominque Tollentio–

–¿eh?–

–es el nombre que tiene escrito en el libro– Inui mostró la primera hoja –es un diario de hechizos, cada uno tiene fecha–

–ese es su nombre– Fuji vio las escaleras –mi cuarto–

–¿qué tiene tu cuarto?–

–era el de Abigail– intento caminar, pero se estaba forzando demasiado

Tezuka se apresuro a sujetarlo, lo abrazo logrando un sonrojo en el más bajo, tornándose más rojo por un gruñir de su estomago

–creo que tengo hambre–

–no has comido desde antier, por eso estas tan débil–

–ah de ser, ten– le acercaron uno de los platos, aunque todos tenían su comida nadie había probado bocado

–gracias– no dudo mucho y comenzó a comer –tenemos que subir a mi cuarto, creo que ahí podemos encontrar algo mas–

–deja de pensar en eso un momento y come– agrego fastidiado Yuuta, se notaba la palidez y el cansancio en el cuerpo de su hermano, le molestaba que no considerara eso

Tras el desayuno algunos se digirieron a la habitación designada a Fuji, los demás se quedaron organizándose en la sala, buscando la mejor forma de recuperar el cuerpo de Abigail.

Fuji estaba recargado en la ventana, pensando profundamente en las visiones, sabía que ese era el cuarto de Abi, y sabía porque ella estaba ahí, pero no entendía el mensaje que le había dado.

 _Aléjate_

Es lo que había dicho, en un principio considero que le decía que se alejara de Tezuka, pero nada de lo que supuso al principio era cierto ahora.

–¿qué quieres encontrar aquí?– Taka se coloco en medio de la habitación

–no estoy seguro– volteo a un lado, la luz del sol alumbrando solo un lado de su rostro

–¿no puedo creer que esto esté pasando?– Yuuta se sentó en la cama de su hermano, era la que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada

Tezuka también estaba ahí, a un lado de la puerta del baño. Pero decidió avanzar, acercarse a Fuji, la luz que le marcaba su silueta, le atraía. Coloco una mano en el más bajo llamando su atención.

–¿eh?– estaba muy pensativo, no se había dado cuenta del acercamiento

–estarás bien– no reconoció el tono con que lo dijo, pero le bastaba tenerlo a su lado; al menos todo eso tenía una parte buena

–gracias– le sonrío con sinceridad, hacía tiempo que no sentía su calor tan amable

Fue en ese momento de relajación que se dio cuenta de algo, dando unos pasos hacia la esquina del cuarto, noto lo que podría ser una pared falsa, el tapiz continuaba debajo del yeso.

–aquí– despedazo un poco con sus dedos –aquí está el secreto, tenemos que destruir la pared–

–no creo que Atobe nos lo permita– contesto Kawamura acercándosele

–Pues lo veo muy interesado en resolver todo, al fin que su familia tiene que ver, seguro nos deja– se sentó en la cama, aun no terminaba de recuperarse –hay que avisarle–

–Iré yo–

–te acompaño Kawamura– ambos salieron dejando a Tezuka solo con Fuji

Uno frente al otro, uno de pie otro sentado, todo estaba tan tranquilo, incluso se podía percibir un lejano canto de aves, al fin y acabo estaban en la montaña, se debería respirar paz.

¿Dónde estaba esa paz?

–¿por qué?– pregunto de repente Fuji en voz baja para que solo él escuchara

El más alto lo miro confundido, no sabía específicamente de que hablaba

–¿por qué terminaste conmigo si aun me quieres?–

–Fuji yo…–

–dimelo por favor– su azul mirada pidiendo la respuesta –tal vez no salga de esto, y al menos quiero saberlo–

La mirada de sorpresa se noto en Tezuka, Fuji estaba contemplando el hecho de que pudiera morir, ¿no estaba él seguro de que no se dejaría matar?

–Concédeme eso al menos–

–no dejare que mueras– no sabía si pudiese cumplirlo, pero deseaba que sucediera

–eso es un: ¿no te lo diré?–

–eso es un: fue una tontería el alejarme de ti– se inclina, acercándose a la cama, no era la mejor forma de volver a empezar

–qué prete…!– se escucho la puerta abrirse dejando entrar a varias personas

Atobe vio lo cerca que ellos estaban, en su interior sabía que existía esa posibilidad, aunque nunca espero que fuera tan pronto, pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar, ahora tenía que arreglar el problema de sus abuelos, aunque no estaba muy seguro que todo fuera cierto.

–¿qué pretendes con querer romper mi pared?–

–Realmente no es tuya, y tampoco viene siendo una pared– se repuso rápido de la sorpresa, al fin que tenía que estar concentrado –este cuarto le perteneció a tu Abuela Abigail, y ella ya me dio permiso–

–ja, ¿debo creerte?–

–puedes preguntarle si quieres, ella… más bien ellas, están aquí–

–¿Desde cuándo?– pregunto Eiji asustado, quien ahora los acompañaba

–en cuanto entraron ustedes– miro a lo que parecía ser un punto vacío –y me asegura que la pared es falsa y además que había una puerta que conducía al otro cuarto–

–espera un momento– alego Oshitari bastante confuso –¿quieres decir que ahora vez fantasmas y hablas con ellos?–

–si, fue a conciencia de la posesión y mi casi muerte– lo dijo con toda tranquilidad

–¿no sé si seas más tenebroso tu, o que estemos rodeados de fantasmas?–

–yo te ayudo a contestarlo– se le acerco Kikumaru –es Fuji–

–creo que te daré la razón–

–pero bueno, ¿nos dejaras derrumbar la pared?–

–supongo que no tengo de otra, iremos por algunos mazos, creo que hay algunas en la bodega, vamos Kabaji–

–Usu

–gracias Atobe– Fuji lo miro fijamente, esas palabras venían más allá del permiso de demolición

»» O ««

En la sala ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para recuperar el cuerpo de Abigail, siguiendo a Atobe que bajaba en ese momento, fueron guiados hasta la bodega para ir por unas cuerdas y más cosas.

En el rio, algunos habían cruzando al otro lado por la parte menos profunda, amarrándose a unas cuerdas y usando ramas como apoyo.

Dos cuerdas atravesaban el rio de lado a lado, algunos chicos en las rocas, todos los que estaban amarrados a esas cuerdas usaban las redes de la piscina para remover las cosas en lo profundo.

El lugar donde estaban era donde se hundió por primera vez Fuji, Saeki estaba seguro de recordar bien donde era.

–aquí hay algo– dijo Renji sacando lo que podría ser cabellos

Bane se amarro una cuerda, sujetado firmemente por varios chicos y se sumergió, y con algo de repulsión se acerco al cadáver descubierto –no puedo sacarla, una roca la aplasta– recuperando el aire, era muy difícil nadar ahí

–te ayudo– otra cuerda en la cintura David, ambos se sumergieron y lograron quitar la piedra, el cuerpo floto de inmediato, los que estaba afuera lo guiaron con los largos mangos de las redes a la orilla.

–Lo logramos– exclamo Tetsu, –ahora hay que enterrarla– ambos nadadores ya se habían cubierto con toallas.

–Vamos– la iban a subir en una larga tabla de madera que habían encontrado en la bodega, pero cuando fue movida por Sakurai algo cayo –¿qué es esto?–

–el medallón del que hablan– se acerco Akazawa –hay que entregárselo a Fuji Syusuke –Kisarazu vayan ustedes–

–si– dijeron ambos hermanos alejándose

–ahora vayamos nosotros a terminar con esto– el resto se dirigió a donde estuviera el templo.

Donde los esperaba otro grupo que había tenido problemas para mover la tierra húmeda que impedía cavar el lugar que sería el reposo de la fallecida.

»» O ««

Un golpe más a la pared, y ésta dejo ver una puerta y a su lado un espejo rallado.

–aquí no hay nada– agrego Atobe fastidiado, quien esperaba encontrar respuesta

–debe haber algo más que no vemos– Fuji se acerco al espejo colocando su mano en la superficie –tal vez este espejo tenga algo que ver–

–¿qué crees que sea Aniki?–

–no se–

–tal vez tengamos que destruir la parte contraria– agrego confuso Kawamura –quizás sea lo que hay del otro lado de la puerta–

–posible–

–oigan chicos– los gemelos habían entrado –encontramos el medallón– extendieron su mano permitiendo que la gema roja deslumbrara con los rayos del sol

Todo tomo un tono rojizo, incluyendo el espejo, Fuji pudo notar un extraño movimiento en el objeto, como si se tratara de un mar teñido de carmín.

–eso– exclamo el tensai, todos voltearon solo para ver como decenas de sombras salían del espejo y lo envolvían –¡Tezuka!– exclamo al verse atrapado y siendo llevado al interior del espejo.

El castaño intento alcanzarlo, pero Fuji fue jalado con rapidez desapareciendo en el interior del espejo, la mano de Tezuka se estrello contra una firme superficie, solo su propio reflejo estaba ahí.

–Fuji– veía la imagen del otor como si fuera un cristal, 'Ayuda' parecía que decía, solo que ningún sonido se escucho.

El espejo volvió a la normalidad.

–Aniki– Yuuta se acerco al espejo, tocando toda la superficie, recorriendo cada detalle del reflejo, pero no encontraba a su hermano –no puede ser– susurro entristecido, había perdido a su hermano.

¿Para siempre?

»» O ««

Todos reunidos nuevamente en la sala, algunos tenían hambre pero no querían pronunciar palabra por el pesado ambiente, aun sabiendo que no debían continuar así.

–hay que preparar algo– se levanto Yukimura sacando a todos de su mutismo

–te ayudo– varios más se levantaron, aun sin palabras, la orden de permanecer juntos seguía.

–¿qué haces Yuuta?– Akazawa y Mizuki estaban sentados a cada lado de él

–intento hablarle a Aniki, tenía su teléfono consigo cuando… espero que me conteste– la cabeza baja y esperando con ambas manos en el celular a que el tono sonara.

–Yuuta–kun– una mano en su hombro, Mizuki no sabía cómo animarlo

–¿por que?– pregunto de repente –¿por qué tuvo que pasarle esto a mi hermano?– una traicionera lagrima se escapo mientras veía a su sempai –él no tenía que ver en esto–

–no lo sé–

–él no tenía!… él no tenía que ver en esto– apretó aun mas sus manos, dejando libre su llanto, ya solo le quedaba esto –¿Aniki donde estas?– grito a la nada, exigiendo una respuesta

¿Donde estas?

No era el único que lo preguntaba Tezuka se sentía frustrado, enojado consigo mismo, había tenido a Fuji tan cerca y no pudo hacer nada, dejo que se le escapara de entre las manos.

Enojado Yuuta se levanto con las intenciones de aventar el celular que no le servía para nada cuando de reojo vio en uno de los reflejos, los cuadros, en los vidrios algo se movía, se quedo en esa posición siguiendo la sombra hasta una de las vitrinas, cuyo fondo era un espejo.

–Aniki– corrió hasta ahí chocando sus manos con las puertas de vidrio, muchos se acercaron, Tezuka fue uno de los primeros.

Fuji intentaba decir algo, pero su voz no se escuchaba.

–no te entiendo– sus labios se movían desesperadamente intentando comunicarles algo

–no te escuchamos– dijo en voz alta Oishi, esperando que por lo menos él si los oyera, funciono. Fuji dejo un momento de hablar para tranquilizarse.

Moviendo sus labios lentamente, esperaba que pudiera entenderlo.

'Desuyan'

–¿desuyan? ¿Eso qué es?–

–desayunen muletas?–

'Des–tru–yan el a–mu–le–to'

–¿qué destruyamos el amuleto?– un asentamiento de cabeza

–¿con eso serás libre?– pregunto el menor de los Fuji

'destrúyanlo' dijo nuevamente

–está bien–

–¿seras libre si lo destruimos?– esta vez pregunto Tezuka al ver que no respondía

Fuji no dijo nada, giro la cabeza a sus costados, estaba atento a su alrededor, pareciera que él escucho algo.

'destrúyanlo, o él…'

–¿él qué?– su movimiento de labios no quedo claro –¿nadara?, ¿quién?–

Fuji negó rápidamente 'matara, él los matara' sus ojos mostraban terror, algo había descubierto en ese mundo

–¿nos matara?– preguntaron temerosos

–¿quién?–

–¿nos matara?–

–Fuji, sal de ahí– Eiji se acerco, no quería perder a su amigo, aunque también quería alejarse

–un momento, si destruimos el amuleto, tu ya nunca saldrás, el amuleto es la llave para entrar al otro mundo– todos miraron a Oshitari, quien había estado pensando en todo lo sucedido.

Fuji asintió ante sus palabras, sabía que él llegaría a la respuesta.

–y los espejos las puertas–

'destrúyanlo para que él no salga' fue lo último que logro decir antes de verlo mirar hacia atrás y que desapareciera junto con el espejo que ahora caí en pedazos.

–ese alguien…– exclamo lentamente Yuuta –va tras mi hermano, lo va a matar. Si no lo sacamos ¡él morirá!. Denme el amuleto– intento acercarse a Kisarazu Ryou quien aun lo llevaba consigo, escondido en su bolsillo.

–no Yuuta–

–dámelo, no dejare que mi hermano muera–

–Espera, detente– intentaban sujetarlo para que no llegara con Ryou –no sabemos cómo funciona, debemos ser precavidos– intento explicarle Renji –si liberamos a otra persona en vez de tu hermano, estaremos en peligro–

–pero mi hermano está en peligro ahora mismo– ya no siguió avanzando, tanto Momo como Kaido lo sujetaban

–debemos pensar mejor las cosas, creo que incluso tu hermano se dejo capturar–

–¿de qué hablas?, Aniki no haría algo así–

–ya lo hizo, no es así, el dejarse poseer le permitió ver los espíritus y todas esas cosas difíciles para un humano normal, creo que esta vez fue en búsqueda de las ultimas respuestas dejándose llevar por el poder que engaño a sus abuelos hace 50 años– explico Oshitari

–¿qué quieres decir?

–Fuji no nos explico bien las cosas, es más, estoy seguro que nos las oculto por saber lo peligroso que sería–

–etas diciendo que mi hermano se sacrifico–

–estoy diciendo, que él no tenía muchas opciones–

–pero creo que podemos crearlas–

–¿de qué hablas Inui?–

–seguramente alguna de las protagonistas de hace 50 años leyó este libro, liberando así el poder del amuleto, probablemente aquí también ha de haber una forma de sacar a Fuji sin riesgo, y cerrar ese otro mundo para siempre–

–si, pero viene escrito en un idioma que nadie conoce–

–hay alguien que lo conoce–

–¿quién?–

Inui volteo a ver a la chica –ella–

–¿yo?–

–si, estoy seguro que tu abuela conocía este idioma–

–si, se que ella sabia latín, pero yo nunca lo aprendí, no sé leerlo–

–entonces tu abuela tendrá que leerlo–

–pero ¿cómo?, si ella…–

–ahora mismo, el mundo entre los muerto y los vivos están muy unidos, incluso si nos concentramos podemos sentir la presencia de los fantasmas que Fuji veía, así que si te decides podrás hablar con tu abuela, además… Fuji dijo que ella estaba dentro de ti protegiéndote–

–pero ¿cómo hago eso?–

–quizás solo hablándoles–

–pues lo intentare– cerro los ojos junto sus manos –¿abuela?– pregunto tímidamente –abue…–

Unos gritos se escucharon de la cocina.

–¿qué paso?– preguntaron a quien sea

–mejor vamos a ver–

–que unos vayan, los demás esperen aquí–

Kamio fue el primero en llegar, seguido de Ibu, el resto de Fudomine y algunos de Hyotei –¿qué sucede?–

–vi–vimos a Fuji– contesto Bunta mirando el reflejo de cazuelas y sartenes colgados en el centro sobre una amplia mesa.

–¿dónde?–

–vimos a Fuji, aunque él no estaba aquí– intento explicar Taka-san

–en los reflejos, ¿no es así?–

–si– le contesto Yukimura

–¿cómo sabes?– pregunto Sanada

–estamos averiguando por nuestra parte lo que sucede–

–oh, ¿qué más han averiguado?–

–varias cosas más, pero díganos, ¿qué suponen que hacia Fuji?–

–escapar–

–¿eh?–

–no solo vimos a Fuji, sino a otra personas que corría tras de él, creo que tenía un arma–

–Seguramente era Dominique– Tachibana vio a Oshitari –¿hacia dónde corrió?–

–Hacia allá– Jackal apunto hacia una puerta al lado contrario –creo que lleva al sótano–

–no nos dijo Fuji que apareció ahí–

–si, cuando lo escuchamos en el ático, el se desmayo y apareció en el sótano, creo que ahí ha de haber más pistas–

–mas que pistas, creo que ahí fue donde todo empezó–

–¿por que crees eso Oshitari?– le pregunto intrigado Shishido

–para aclarar mejor bajemos– se acerco a la puerta, pero se dio cuenta que nadie lo seguía –¿tienen medio?–

–Fuji dijo… que esa persona quería matarnos–

–¿qué?– pregunto Sanada

–hace rato Fuji pudo comunicarse con nosotros, dijo que destruyéramos el amuleto para que esa persona que causo las desgracias en el pasado no nos matara, pero… algunos no tienen intenciones de hacerlo, no hasta que rescatemos a Fuji–

–los entiendo–

–¿entonces vamos a bajar?, entre más rápido acabemos con esto, mas rápido podemos decir que estamos a salvo–

–vamos–

Todos bajaron en parejas por las escaleras, aunque contaba con iluminación, el lugar estaba muy oscuro. Un segundo apagador encendió otra sección de luces.

Se admiraba una pequeña cava sumida entre unas paredes, repisas con objetos polvosos, tan grande como toda la casa, el lugar no tenia paredes solo pilares fundidas en arco que sostenían la casa. Cada arco guardaba una cava de vino diferente por lo que se podía llegar a ver desde su lugar.

–no se ve nada raro– agrego temeroso Tachibana

–Revisemos bien todo, si encuentran algo, por muy simple que parezca, avisen– Oshitari avanzaba cautelosamente

Se dispersaron por el lugar, todo estaba al descubierto, a excepción de la parte de la escalera.

De vez en cuando miraban a los otros, solo para ver que todo estaba bien.

–aquí hay algo– grito Bunta que estaba con Jackal

–¿qué es?–

–una puerta, pero… tiene extraños grabados–

–son como los del libro, ¿se puede abrir?– el moreno tomo la manija, esta giro pero la puerta no se movió.

–no, nada–

–usemos algo como palanca– sugirió Sanada buscando en los alrededores

Encontraron varias palas y viejos atizadores, golpeando la cerradura y visaras logrando zafarla, todos se taparon la nariz al llegarles un olor pestilente.

–¿qué peste?, ¿qué será?–

–está muy oscuro, ¿alguien tiene una lámpara?–

–Había algunos en la cocina, iré por unas, acompáñame– Taka se apresuro.

Ya con lámparas en mano, descubrieron con horror, varios cuerpos.

–son los… empleados de Atobe–

Todos dentro de un pentagrama dibujado en un color oscuro, velas dispersas a su alrededor y sangre regada por todos lados.

–Seguramente él los mato–

–no, no fue él–

–¿de qué hablas Oshitari?–

–Dominique sigue atrapado con Fuji, seguramente lo usara para llegar a nuestro mundo, así que tuvo que ser alguien que está aquí–

–¿las fantasmas?– confundido Yukimura

–no, ellas nos protegen, fue lo que dijo con Fuji, hay alguien más–

–¿pero quién?–

–ya lo sé, los demás están en peligro–

»» O ««

–intenta concentrarte un poco mas– le decía Atobe a una cansada chica

–si, solo que… me es muy difícil, y…– agrego cabizbaja –si me ayudan concentrándome en ella, ya saben como es, solo necesitan imaginarla en su mente–

–buena idea, somos mucho, lo lograremos– la mayoría cerró los ojos, imaginándose a la chica

Un trueno, la lluvia caía.

–¡ATOBE, CUIDADO!– todos miraron a quienes gritaron, Oshitari veía con horror como Miho sacaba un cuchillo de entre sus ropas, no llegaría a salvarlo.

Atobe cayo, otro trueno, los vidrios temblaron, todo se oscureció de pronto.

Jiroh se había lanzado a tiempo, solo un rasguño en el hombro del rubio.

–¿pero qué?–

Era las 3 de la tarde, pero la oscuridad inundo todo, no se veía nada afuera.

–ella fue quien lo planeo todo–

–¿eh?–

Los ojos de la chica estaban vacíos.

–así es, pero de nada te servirá eso– se lanzo nuevamente contra Atobe quien seguía en el piso. Apenas logro esquivar el ataque.

–hay que detenerla– la chica atacaba a cualquiera que tuviera cerca, nadie se atrevía a pararla; la sorpresa el miedo… no les permitía reaccionar.

Un golpe en la nuca obligo a la chica a detenerse, Tachibana la había golpeado con una lámpara –lo siento– no había querido golpearla, pero no había muchas opciones.

–Oshitari, ¿explica lo qué pasa?–

–lo único seguro, es que ella mato a los demás empleados y planeo todo esto–

–¿qué?, ¿pero no qué era un fantasma?–

–si, pero alguien tuvo que haber leído el libro, y hasta donde sé, los fantasmas no tienen presencia física por lo que no pueden agarrar cosas–

–por eso necesitan a alguien, en este caso a ella– agrego Yuuta

–¿así que la persona que puede terminar con todo esto es la misma que nos intenta matar?–

–si–

–Genial– Atobe se dejo caer fastidiado en el sofá

–pero tal vez no sea ella– Mizuki deducía

–¿qué quieres decir?–

–bueno, ella esta poseída por el espíritu de su abuela, ¿si solo es ella quien nos quiere matar?–

–También, no hay nada que te garantice que Miho no esté colaborando con su abuela– contrariado Inui

–pero puede que ni ella sepa lo que está pasando realmente–

–Dejemos de suponer, y hagamos algo, ahora todos estamos atrapados en este lugar– A pesar de que la chica estaba inconsciente la oscuridad de afuera permanecía –vamos a morir todos, y todo por sus estúpidos juegos de cazafantasmas– furioso Atobe

–cálmate, además si no te has dado cuenta, todo estaba planeado, sabían que vendríamos–

–si lo sabían– agrego Atobe pensativo –es más, fue Miho quien me aconsejo hacerlo, había visto varias revistas donde salían nuestros equipos–

–solo que Aniki los descubrió, por eso ahora estamos alertados–

–así que en vez de alterarnos, busquemos la forma de solucionar esto, tenemos varias claves para resolverlo, solo pensemos– agrego Tezuka

–Como si fuera tan fácil, sabiendo que alguien intenta matarte para revivir a un brujo–

–un brujo, eso es– exclamo Inui

–¿qué?–

–si no ha podido escapar, es porque necesita su libro, si destruimos el libro posiblemente lo destruimos a él también–

–pero si lo destruimos Aniki quedara atrapado–

–no, solo el brujo perderá su poder, así nos será más fácil enfrentarlo–

–yo no sé que planeen, pero no deberíamos hacer algo con ella porque sino en cuanto despierte volverá en su intento de matarnos– asustado Momo

–Amarrémosla, y quememos el libro– Kaigo fastidiado

–yo no creo que sea bueno quemarlo– Saeki dudaba

–¿por qué no?–

–¿que sabemos realmente de magia?, ¿qué tal que en vez de quitarle sus poderes lo hace mas fuerte?, la única persona que sabe lo que pasa está atrapada y creo que la solución más segura, es buscar la forma de rescatarlo y nos diga que hacer–

–¿cómo vamos hacer todo eso?– Taipei confundido

–abriendo el portal como se hizo la primera vez, si algo salió y lo jalo, significa que es de entrada y salida, solo hay que averiguar donde esta, y donde está el enemigo–

–si están lejos uno del otro podremos sacar a Fuji fácilmente– termino Saeki

–me parece buen plan– apoyo Yuuta

–ahora solo falta descubrir cómo encontrar a Fuji– Oshitari concluyo

–lo podemos ver en los reflejos, si ahorita no se ve, es porque no está aquí– Tachibana explico

–¿así qué quieres que recorramos toda la casa?– asustado David

–si– Yuuta no dejo duda

–¿y si pasa algo?– aun dudaba Jiroh

–Iremos en grupos–

–Además, con ella amarrada, y el brujo ocupado con Fuji, nosotros ya no corremos riesgo, por el momento– confiaba Oshitari

–ya es un poco de alivio– exclamo Momo

–igual iremos en grupo y buscaremos en todo el lugar para acelerar, y unos se quedaran a vigilar a Miho–

–bien–

Apenas terminado de decir Yuuta corrió hacia las escaleras –¿a dónde vas?– Akazawa fue tras de él

–Buscaré en su cuarto– Mizuki y Yanagisawa fueron tras de ellos

–también se me había ocurrido eso– Oshitari

–acompañémoslos, el segundo piso es igual de grande–Yukimura lidero

–lo sabía, lo sabia– Yuuta se había parado frente a la puerta, una luz rojiza se filtraba en ella –Aniki– abrió la puerta, nada se veía, tanteando encontró el switch, pero la luz no encendía

–busquemos unas lámparas– Akazawa bajo, Tezuka lo acompaño de regreso

No tardaron en traer dos lámparas consigo, la habitación se veía normal, Yuuta camino hasta quedar frente al espejo, no estaba su hermano.

–Yuuta, aquí esta– Yanagisawa apunto el espejo del baño, que reflejaba el lado contrario.

Fuji estaba recargado en la puerta que comunicaba ambos cuartos, la cabeza gacha.

–Aniki– grito esperando ser escuchado –¡Aniki!– Una sacudida en el cuerpo de su hermano, le hizo saber que si fue escuchado –Aniki, estamos aquí–

Lo vio levantarse cansadamente y asomarse por la puerta, aun cojeaba, ellos escucharon el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, pero esta ya estaba abierta, al menos de su lado.

–sigue sin gustarme esto–

–espera Aniki– Yuuta se acerco al espejo al verlo desaparecer tras la puerta

–entrare– Tezuka se acerco con el amuleto en mano

–es demasiado peligroso– agrego temeroso Akazawa

–me arriesgare– frente al espejo donde entro Fuji, busco el rayo de luz, todo se ilumino en una luz carmín.

La superficie ahora liquida del espejo fue atravesada por el capitán de Seigaku

–yo también voy– Yuuta intento atravesarlo, pero el espejo era sólido otra vez

–aun creo que es demasiado peligroso, ahora el amuleto está al alcance de ese sujeto–

Escondió el amuleto entre sus ropas, y tomo el camino por el que vio irse a Syusuke. El lugar era idéntico, pero el decorado en las paredes y el lugar de algunas cosas no eran como las recordara.

Además de una atmósfera enrarecida y la sensación de no estar solo, como si alguien más lo estuviera vigilando muy atentamente.

Giro hacia atrás en el pasillo, mientras continuaba caminando, fue en ese momento que sintió que no fue buena idea haber entrado, no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, pero no le gustaba estar fuera de los hechos, y sobre todo, no iba a perder a Fuji, no otra vez.

Continuo avanzando, tenía que alejar sus miedo; aunque claro que lo que estaba viviendo en estos momento no es algo que suceda diario, pero no habiendo otra forma más que mantenerse lo más sereno posible, encontrar lo más rápido posible a Fuji y salir de ahí.

Un fuerte ruido se escucho en una de las habitaciones atrás de él. Giro y regreso sobre sus pasos, las escalera al desván.

–¡no!– reconoció la voz de inmediato

–¿qué hiciste?– fue una segunda voz.

Al subir encontró a un sujeto de larga cabellera y extraña ropa golpeando a Fuji que se encontraba en el piso.

Tomo lo primero que encontró, una vieja caja y con eso golpeo al atacante quien cayó junto a una lluvia de viejos periódicos.

–Fuji, ¿estás bien?–

–¿ah?– expreso dudoso –si, gra–cias–

Le ayudo a levantarse –salgamos de aquí–

–si– le noto raro, pero todo ahí lo era.

Llegaron a la habitación de Abigail, Tezuka saco el medallón ante el espejo, mientras Fuji miraba hacia atrás.

El cuarto se ilumino de rojo, y fueron recibidos del otro lado por Yuuta y los demás. Una sacudida en el espejo les hizo a todos voltear a verlos, el brujo golpeaba la superficie, gritaba desesperado

–vámonos– querían alejarse.

Todos esperaban ahí, ya sabían que había sido encontrado Fuji, y miraron alegres su regreso.

Tezuka lo sentó en el sillón –hay que curarle las heridas–

–¿dónde tienes el botiquín Atobe?– apenas dicho esas palabras, el lugar comenzó a temblar, la furia del hechicero se sentía por todos lados

–¡suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!– gritaba furiosa Miho, haciendo brincar la silla donde estaba amarrada

–creo que hicimos algo mal– los objetos comenzaban a caerse –pregúntenle a Fuji que hacemos–

Tezuka se acerco al cansado tensai –Fuji, tienes que decirnos que hacer…, sabes ¿qué hacer?–

–¿el medallón?, ¿Dónde está el medallón?–

–ten– en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos su mirada cambio, las heridas desaparecieron

–al fin– se levanto, y se puso el medallón –al fin, después de 100 años– las cuerdas que sujetaban a Miho desaparecieron

–tengo un mal presentimiento– Echizen miraba al cambiado Fuji

–es hora de que termines tu trabajo– mirando a la chica –yo me haré cargo de estos– tomo con velocidad y fuerza increíble el cuello de Tezuka, levantandolo –me alimentare de sus almas–

Sus dedos enterrándose cada vez más en la carne de Tezuka, impidiéndole el paso del aire. El castaño no podía creer lo que pasaba

–Aniki, ¿qué estás haciendo?– Yuuta corrió a intentar separarlos, Atobe lo imito pero al acercarse

–tu también serás mi alimento– lo tomo del cuello igualmente

–no Aniki, no lo hagas– una ráfaga de energía lo hizo salir disparado

–él no es Fuji–

–¿qué?–

–el brujo ha de haberse apoderado del cuerpo de Fuji, nos engaño– Oshitari

–claro que los engaño– Miho tomo a Bunta que estaba cerca y le clavo un pedazo de vidrio en el hombro. Un fuerte grito del parte del él

–¡no!– Jackal se apresuro a ayudarlo, pero Miho lo lanzo y con rapidez usando el mismo vidrio le inmovilizo la pierna y le rasguño el antebrazo

–tenemos que detenerlos–

–¿y cómo vamos a detener a Fuji?–

–Fuji– Mizuki busco un reflejo, muchos vidrios se habían roto –hay que buscar al verdadero Fuji–

–¿dónde?–

–un espejo, cualquier espejo, y rápido–

Pocos tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo, varios intentaban detener al brujo, otros de bloquear los ataques de Miho, ya muchos estaban heridos.

–¿por que pasa esto?– le dolía todo el cuerpo, apenas y logro sentarse, en su mano derecha sintió algo frío, un pedazo de espejo –¿Aniki?– pregunto al ver el rostro del brujo, intentaba decirle algo, pero hablaba demasiado rápido –no te entiendo–

–Quítenle el medallón– se había escuchado claramente

–ahora si te entendí–

–Yuuta, ¿estás bien?– Saeki le ayudo a levantarse, aun estaba dolorido por el efecto del ataque

–si, Aniki dice que le quitemos el medallón–

–no hemos podido acercarnos a él– agrego Itsuki

–¿algún plan?– Tezuka y Atobe ya habían sido liberados, eran muchos ellos, pero él era demasiado poderoso

–ninguno– Saeki se oía desesperado

–tenemos que pensar en algo, sino todos moriremos– Itsuki viendo el combate

–pero todo es un caos, aunque estamos resistiendo ya no tenemos fuerza para luchar–

–maldición– a excepción de ellos tres, todos los demás se estaban enfrentando al enemigo –el libro, podemos usar el libro–

–no sabemos cómo usarlo–

–Aniki– se tiro al suelo, buscando el pedazo de espejo –¿dime que sabes usar el libro?– veía el rostro desconocido que ahora era familiar

–si, parte de su conocimiento se quedo en este cuerpo, solo necesito leerlo–

–te lo conseguiremos–

–aun lo tiene Inui, ¿cierto?–

–si–

El Data estaba enfrentándose a Miho, quien mostraba una fuerza increíble influenciada por el poder de Dominique, la tenia sujeta de las muñecas impidiéndole que le atacara, retrocedía por la fuerza de la lucha.

Saeki sujeto a Miho de los brazos, atrapándola de sorpresa –apúrate– le costaba detenerla al albino, no tardo mucho para que ella se liberara y lo lanzara al piso, Itsuki y David se apresuraron a ayudarlo.

–¿Inui, aun tienes el libro?– Yuuta se acerco rápidamente

–si, aquí lo tengo– dijo tocando sus ropas a la altura del pecho

–Aniki quiere verlo–

–¿qué?– dijo mirando al loco asesino que intentaba llegar ante Tezuka y Atobe que yacían inconscientes en el piso, siendo protegidos por sus amigos

–él no, Aniki– le mostró el pedazo de espejo con la figura del brujo

–estas diciendo…– se tomo un momento para aclarar su mente –cambiaron de cuerpo–

–si–

–era de sospecharse–

–vayamos a otro lado, mientras Aniki investiga que hacer–

–vamos– ambos lograron llegar a la salida hacia el vestíbulo, a simple vista nadie los había visto

Colocaron el libro abierto en el piso, y el espejo sobre él –así ¿está bien?– pregunto Yuuta

–si, cambia la hoja, esa no sirve–

–si– muy poco tiempo duraban en una hoja, ya contaban la 15ª cuando…–

–¡el libro!– se quemo en un fuego desconocido, ambos miraron hacia la sala, "Fuji" los miraba con una temible frialdad. Ya conocían la agresiva mirada el ojiazul, pero esta… emanaba furia, deseo de sangre.

–es una gran pérdida, pero ya no lo necesito– Yuuta escondió el espejo tras de sí, retrocediendo alejándose de quien se le acercaba, un segundo reflejo –no sé que pretenden, pero mejor acabo primero con ustedes– la mano extendida y el medallón brillando intensamente.

–alto– la figura de Dominique apareció de repente y se lanzo, su cuerpo más grande y fornido termino derrumbando al de Fuji –intercambio de almas– ambas miradas se encontraron –te destruiré– las palabras salieron con odio

–no lo creo– empujándolo con las rodillas se lo quito de encima, en una voltereta Fuji ya estaba de pie y en su cuerpo –ahora yo tengo el medallón, y el libro lo has destruido–

–aun tengo poder– los demás llegaron a ver el enfrentamiento, inmóviles no supieron que hacer

–Aniki, acaba con él de una vez–

–claro que si–

–no pueden destruirme, has regresado a tu cuerpo, y aun sin el medallón aun tengo magia– una ataque de fuego directo hacia el tensai que fue inútil

–tu propio medallón me protege, y alguien ya me dijo… como destruirlo y con ello tu desaparecerás–

–es imposible destruirlo, ha devorado miles de almas, incluso de aquellos que murieron en este lugar–

–jamás devoraste las almas de Abigail y Ayame, sus almas eran puras aun cuando las hayas usado–

–tienes razón sus almas no fueron devoradas, pero aun así no son libres–

–lo son ahora, porque ahora saben la verdad, no tienen ningún motivo para seguir aquí–

–por eso consideras que ya sabes cómo destruirlo, ten por seguro que no lo lograras–

–no fueron ellas quienes me lo dijeron–

–¿no?–

–fui yo– Miho apareció –jamás te fui fiel, solo te tenía miedo, pero ahora– mirando a Fuji –ya no lo hago mas–

–lastima por ti– un ataque hacia la chica, pero Fuji se interpuso protegiendo a ambos con el medallón

Una presencia espiritual salió de la chica, Fabela abandono el cuerpo de su nieta, Abigail y Ayame aparecieron a lado de ella.

–tienes razón el medallón no puede ser destruido, pero…– le entrego el medallón a Ayame –Adiós abuela–

Se sonrieron, las tres con las manos unidas –me haré cargo de lo demás–

–¿qué pretendes?–

–el medallón ira a un lugar donde jamás podrás alcanzarlo– las tres fantasmas desaparecieron

–¿dónde han ido?–

–van a descansar al fin–

–no, no, no, ¿dónde está el medallón?–

–es un objeto mágico, la maldad solo viene de su creador, ahora está en el lugar donde descansan las almas, lugar donde tú nunca podrás ir–

–Maldito seas– Dominique se le lanzo intentando ahorcarlo

–Es inútil– no había hecho movimiento alguno para detenerlo, recibiendo el ataque directo –tu cuerpo ya no resistirá, desaparecerás y tu alma ira a donde pertenece– intentaba ahorcarlo

–no, ¡NO!– Fuji fue liberado cuando las manos del brujo comenzaron a desintegrarse, su cuerpo desaparecía gradualmente –no puede ser, no puedo acabar así–

–adiós– solo quedaba una montaña de polvo

El lugar comenzó a iluminarse, la oscuridad desapareció.

Se veía una hermosa tarde.

–¿se acabo?–

–si, ya se acabo– dijo Fuji cerrando los ojos y cayendo inconsciente al piso

–ANIKI!–

–FUJI!–

»» O ««

Muy cansado para despertarse, pero ya fastidiado de estar recostado, aunque no sabía porque, con bastante pereza se sentó en la cama, solo para ver que no estaba en su habitación.

–Aniki hasta que despertaste– Yuuta estaba sentado junto a la ventana

–ah, supongo que no fue un sueño–

–ojalá hubiera sido así–

–¿todos están bien?–

–muchos salieron heridos, pero ya todos están bien, aunque… Atobe no parece estar muy feliz contigo–

–ja, eso es de siempre– una amplia sonrisa

–más bien, todos te tienen miedo,

–¿todos?– una mirada de sorpresa –mmm los chicos ya me temían…, ya amplíe mi poder–

–Aniki– le reclamo

–era broma, el tiempo hará que olviden esto, no te preocupes tanto–

–si tu lo dices, ah por cierto– recordó con ánimo –los empleados no fueron asesinado, Miho los mantuvo sedados para engañar al brujo ese–

–esa es buena noticia–

–fueron traslados a un hospital y dijeron que fueron envenados por gases de ese cuarto oculto–

–bueno– se estiro en su lugar –ahora lo que quiero es comer, siento que no he comido en días– se disponía a levantarse –ouch– pero el dolor de su tobillo no lo dejo

–cuidado– se apresuro a ayudarlo –creí que habían desaparecido todas tus heridas–

–me parece que solo las que me hice en ese mundo, espero que no se me haya puesto peor el tobillo– ambos se sentaron en la cama

–Esperemos, sino dile adiós al tenis–

–no creo que sea para tanto, pero ya me las ingeniare para seguir jugando, siempre me la arreglo ¿no es así?–

–presumido–

–Yuut… a ya despertaste Fuji Suysuke–

–Mizuki, ¿cómo has estado?–

–bien, ¿y tú?, creo que has tenido un buen sueño– miro a su reloj –ah, unos 50 minutos mas y hubieras a completado las 24 horas–

–¿qué?– sorprendido el ojiazul

–así es Aniki, llevas casi un día dormido–

–no puedo creerlo–

–créelo, vaya que tienes largas siestas–

–¿yo quiero saber por qué no me despertaron?–

–ni quien te quiera despierto– se burlo su hermano

–yo esperaba un beso encantado–

–no encontramos un príncipe ni sapo que quisiera besarte–

–auch eso dolió. ¿Pero en verdad nadie quiso despertarme?–

–no, ¿por qué?– Mizuki confundido

–creí que ahora que se alejarían de aquí cuanto antes–

–así es– comenzó Mizuki –solo que en ese instante llegaron los abuelos Tezuka y Atobe, quisieron explicación, sobre todo de los objetos destrozados, les explicamos pero aun no lo creen y Tezuka–sama decidió que esperáramos hasta que despertaras–

–que amable Tezuka-oji, pero aun quiero comer primero–

–Quedo algo de la comida–

–vamos Aniki, te ayudare a bajar– Mizuki se alejo sin mas

–vaya, si me temen–

–así es–

–¿y tú?–

–así eres siempre, ya me acostumbre–

–que bueno–

Estaban llegando a la sala –eres muy pesado Aniki–

–no es cierto, y no te quejes, ya casi llegamos– al entrar solo encontraron a Sanada, Yukimura y Bunta –chicos, ¿no están los abuelos?–

–fueron a la galería, ¿te encuentras bien Fuji Suyuske?–

–si, me encuentro bien, gracias– y viendo hacia su hermano –ayúdame un poco mas–

–pues ya que–

–un favor chicos– les hablo el mayor de los Fuji

–si– hablo Yukimura

–si los ven, díganles que estamos en el comedor, me encanta ese lugar–

–se lo diremos–

–Gracias–

Recién había terminado de comer cuando ambos adultos entraron.

–Fuji–kun, que alegría verte– Kunikasu se acerco al ojiazul

–vaya tienen razón, se le parece– al igual que el mayor de los Atobe se sentó a la mesa, mirando atentamente a Syusuke

–los muchachos nos contaron lo que paso, es una historia muy increíble–

–yo tampoco la creería–

–¿y qué paso?– había algo más en su pregunta –¿qué paso esa noche en que…?– deseoso de saber Kaito

–¿lo de Abigail?–

–si–

–¿qué le paso a mi hermana?–

–pues… me agrada mucho Tezuka-oji, y no tengo nada contra usted Atobe-sama, aunque no me agrade su nieto, pero prometí no revelar nada–

–pero tienes que decirnos, nos es importante averiguar lo que paso, que les sucedió a ellas como para que sus almas quedaran vagando–

–es que… no puedo decírselo–

–¿por qué no?– insistía el abuelo Atobe

La cabeza baja y las manos ocultas bajo la mesa –no puedo– un tono muy triste de voz, ya no insistieron

–bueno, lo que importa es que ya todo acabo–

–cierto–

–Bueno, aun tengo que hablar con el abuelo Yuuta y convencerlo de que no odie a okaza–

–¿de qué hablas?–

–que Ayame es realmente nuestra abuela–

–vaya, nunca lo imagine, al menos eso explica el parecido–

–no tanto, Fuji Yuuta no se parece tanto– ambos voltearon al ver al chico, quien se puso nervioso al instante

–ah de haber salido al padre–

–mh– algo enojado por sentirse ignorado

–¿y sabes quién es el padre?– curiosos el abuelo Tezuka

–claro, mi papá se llama…–

–no, no, el padre de tu madre–

–ah, como hablaban de mi hermano…–

–dinos Fuji-kun–

–es…– lo recuerdos llegaron rápidamente a su mente, esa noche que vivieron las chicas había sido terrible para todos, Dominique había ofuscado la mente de todos; sabía que los abuelos habían estado presentes pero supuso que la magia de esa noche había escondido los recuerdos de ellos dos.

¿Tendría el que recordárselos?, ¿vivir con el recuerdo el resto de su vida? A él mismo le causo mucho dolor verlo.

Esa noche, esa noche…

 _Estaban los seis reunidos, discutían sobre su cambio de actitud. Abigail se levanto con el medallón en el pecho, estaba enojada. Fabela y Ayame también se levantaron, se gritaban entre ellas._

 _Todos estaban enojados y a la vez tristes._

 _Palabras ofensivas salían de todos._

 _Nicholai abrazo a Abigail, Fabela los separo, Kaito se levanto a defender a su hermana, Kunikazu pedía calma, Ayame volteo a reclamarle._

 _Las velas se apagaron, la lluvia entraba por la entrada principal una sombra se vio en el marco. Los seis voltearon a ver._

 _Las imágenes perdieron control, símbolos comenzaron a aparecer por todos lados, Ayame estaba sentada en el piso, Abigail tirada, Fabela recargada en la pared alguien la tenia acorralada, los hombres no se veían._

 _Ayame sentía dolor, podía escuchar sus gritos retumbar en toda la casa, no se podía levantar, gritaba desesperada, Fabela y Abigail también gritaban._

 _Nicholai apareció, levanto a Ayame quien tenía su mirada perdida en el medallón._

– _que se acabe– grito nuevamente, corrió hacia Abigail le arranco el medallón siguió su carrera hacia el rio, todos la seguían_

 _En la orilla, con el medallón entre sus manos_

– _es mío, mío– gritaba alguien–¡dámelo!– Abigail se acerco, quería arrancarle el medallón –¡suéltalo!–_

 _Fabela se unió a la lucha, la tierra húmeda, Ayame iba a caer_

– _AAH– cayo Ayame sobre el lodo, el medallón salió volando,–¡NO!– el maldito objeto fue cubierto por las olas. Abigail se lanzo, Fabela la iba a imitar pero fue detenida. Los chicos llegaron a tiempo para detenerla, miraban el rio, sus mentes estaban confusas._

 _Un velo había sido retirado de sus ojos._

 _Regresaron a la casa, todos sucios y mojados. Sin palabras se marcharon se alejaron de ahí, para no volver a recordar._

 _Solo Fabela se quedo, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir y miedo de conocer otro lugar. Su hermano había desaparecido, causándole un gran dolor en su corazón._

–es… confuso, ustedes que lo vivieron no lo recuerdan solo quedan sombras de lo que sucedió–

–¿pero entonces como puedes decir que sabes lo que paso?–

–Hilando pistas–

–Pero entonces debes deducir quien fue– insistía Kaito

–puedo deducir porque tiene usted tanto interés en saberlo, pero hay cosas que son mejor no saberlas–

–yo también deseaba saberlo, pero como dice Fuji–kun, hay cosas que mejor no hay que saberlas– Kunikasu recargo su mano en el hombro de su viejo amigo, tal parecía que había vuelto esa confianza, la amistad que se había perdido en el pasado.

–esta bien–

Miho había despertado, olvidando todo lo que paso esos días, Atobe Kaito y Tezuka Kunikasu contaron viejas historias con ella.

Al día siguiente todos se preparaban para marcharse.

–Atobe espero no me odies también por lo que paso aquí–

Miro un momento a Fuji, luego a la casa, estaban abordando los camiones

–aunque fue odio, pasaron muchas cosas, y sobre todo lo que siento por Tezuka es pura admiración, así que ya no tengo intensiones de algo con él más que amistad, así que pueden seguir su relación como siempre, lo que paso aquí me enseño muchas cosas–

Fuji suspiro, no había platicado mucho con los chicos, ninguno, incluyendo a Tezuka; se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado, habían sentido el peligro, la amenaza de muerte, y él se había comportado como si nada.

¿Es que ahora lo veían como a un fenómeno?, o ¿solamente intentaban asimilar todo lo sucedido?

Tal vez con el tiempo lo olvidarían, pero que solitario se sentía ahora, si no fuera por Yuuta que lo acompañaba, aunque… él ya intentaba alejarse, y se notaba las ganas que tenia de estar con sus amigos, en vez de estar de enfermero de su hermano.

Solo quedaba suspirar, relajarse y alejarse de aquí para olvidarlo todo. Lo que sí, es que tenía una buena historia para contarle a su nessan.

»» O ««

Tal y como se lo imaginaba, todo volvió a la normalidad al día siguiente de haber regresado, ahora todo lo contaban con humor.

No había clases, solo unos cuantos se habían reunido, organizados por Eiji, y es que algo que no pudo disfrutar en el campamento fue de los helados y justamente ahí estaban: él, Momo, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Inui y hasta un testarudo Echizen comiendo helados, Oishi llegaría más tarde con Tezuka, ambos habían ido a entregar el reporte de las actividades a Ryuzaki–sensei, los abuelos habían hecho algunas modificaciones por el bien de sus nietos.

Fuji estaba en su habitación, cambiándole continuamente de canal, con su tobillo enyesado, le habían ordenado descansar y no había podido acompañar a los chicos a la heladería, aun con las insistencias de Eiji.

–te traje algo de agua Syusuke– traía consigo una pequeña jarra y un vaso

–gracias nessan–

–¿estás aburrido?– se sentó a su lado, en la cama

–algo– una sonrisa como saludo

–Creí que después de tanta aventura, lo que querías era estar tranquilo– le quito el control y lo dejo en el primer canal de videos musicales

–creo que me gusto mas, lo emocionante– se dejo caer en la cama

–pues prepárate, porque veremos cómo explotar esa habilidad tuya de ver a los muertos–

–¿ah?– se sentó nuevamente y la miro de frente –no creo haber adquirido esa habilidad, no he visto ninguno desde que llegue–

–eso es bueno, significa que no hay aquí– una alegre sonrisa

–eso significa… nada, no me voy a convertir en tu conejillo de indias– un mohín de disgusto

El toque del timbre.

–iré a ver quién es– la castaña salió de la habitación, y él se recostó nuevamente en la cama, aun con la música sonando, pero completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

–tienes visitas– escucho la dulce voz de su hermana, giro sobre si viendo hacia la puerta de su cuarto, supuso que sería Eiji o algunos de los chicos.

–Tezuka– pronuncio mientras se incorporaba en la cama y lo veía con sorpresa

–¿podemos hablar?–

–si, claro– lo vio sentarse en la silla de su habitación –¿quieres hablar de lo que paso allá? –

–no, aunque mi abuelo insiste que si logro hacerte decir de quien era el bebe de Ayame se lo cuente–

–Insistente– una picara sonrisa, mirando de reojo la ventana, aun se sentía incomodo.

–¿lo sabes? – lo vio distraerse, y quería recuperar su atención

–creí que no querías hablar de eso–

–Solo para que mi abuelo no diga que no lo intente– quiso aligerar un poco el ambiente

–Quizás, algún día– una sonrisa cómplice del ojiazul, tras un breve silencio –¿y a que viniste?

–Tenía que darte una explicación– suspiro pesadamente –y una disculpa– un giro de cabeza y una mano agitada al azar

–Escucho– dijo con voz baja el ojiazul

–yo siempre tuve dudas en nuestra relación, se que nunca puse de mi parte, que no…–

Fuji doblo sus rodillas, y escondió ahí su rostro, sin duda en esa relación él era el único que ponía de su parte, pero sentía que era parte del estoico comportamiento de su pareja.

–pero es que, no… me gustas, me agrada estar contigo, y sentí que así debía de ser, pero…

–¿pero? – insistió ante la larga pausa

–Me negué a mi mismo el disfrutar de una relación, todos dicen que las relaciones adolescentes no llegan a ningún lado, somos jóvenes y nos queda mucho tiempo– para él todo debía ser perfecto, convertirse en alguien cuyos problemas amoroso no eran obstáculos.

–También entiendo esa parte, pero no pretendía casarme contigo, o algo así, solo ser novios– disfrutar de tu propio tiempo

–si, lo sé, exagere todo, y cuando Atobe se me confeso, lo use como pretexto para terminar contigo–

–¿Qué sientes por Atobe? –

–Nada– aun no lograba ver el rostro del otro –por eso sentí que sería una relación más sencilla, lo aprecio como amigo, y lo admiro por ser tan capaz, pero es todo–

–no quieras apurarte a madurar– al fin lo miro –disfruta la vida como va, no quieras acelerar las cosas, tómalo con calma, quizás en el futuro no volvamos a vernos, o… bueno, hay muchas posibilidades–

–si– ahora él esquivaba la mirada –cuando creí que te morías– una larga pausa –lo entiendo ahora– se levanto, y sentándose ahora en la cama, junto al castaño –por eso ahora quiero disculparme–

–no lo sé– le sonrió con picardía, conocía bien sus sentimientos, y recordar como lo protegió durante esos días, no podía mantener el enojo más tiempo.

–Quiero disfrutar este tiempo contigo, ahora que puedo– acerco su rostro –perdóname por no poner de mi parte– le beso la frente, al ser la parte más accesible –pero permíteme ser un mejor novio–

–¿mejor novio?– levanto el rostro, quedando muy cerca.

–Mejor– sus labios al fin se unieron, en un lento y tierno beso

–¿no me tienes miedo con lo que paso allá?–

–Tengo miedo de no poder protegerte– nuevamente se besaron

–no tienes que protegerme, se cuidarme–

–lo sé– estiro sus brazos para acercar más sus cuerpos –pero quiero estar ahí cuando me necesites–

–te quiero Tezuka Kunimitsu–

Lo miro por un momento extrañado por decir su nombre completo –te quiero Fuji Syusuke– las dudas existen, siempre, pero hay tiempo para lamentarse y superarlas, y empezar de nuevo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»

 **Extra**

–Feliz cumpleaños Tezuka-oji–

–Gracias Fuji-kun– tomo el regalo –¿pero sabes cuál sería mi mejor regalo?-

–¿Cuál? –

–saber el secreto del bebe de Ayame–

–no se da por vencido–

–Yo también quiero saber– Atobe Keigo se acerco, invitado a la celebración

–supongo que no dañara a nadie–

–bien, ¿qué paso?–

–en la familia dicen, que la abuela Ayame sufría de delirios, ella solía decir que un joven de rasgos occidentales solía visitarla, nadie nunca vio al joven, así que creyeron que se volvió loca, y aun mas considerando que siempre contaba historias de fantasmas, y decían que eran reales–

–pero ahora sabemos que existen–

–Pero es difícil que la gente te crea–

–el abuelo Yuuta se hizo cargo de mi madre, enojado por la actitud irresponsable de ella, por los supuestos delirios. Yo la llegue a conocer, ella nos contaba a Neesan, Yuuta y a mi historias, así que es su culpa que nos encanten las cosas paranormales–

–el chico extranjero, ¿era Nicholai?– interrumpió Keigo

–supongo, y supongo que él era el padre del bebe de la abuela Ayame, recordando que cuando la abuela se fue de ese lugar, él también desapareció–

–se fue siguiéndola–

–¿Ayame fue feliz?– quiso saber el festejado

–a pesar de lo que todos decían, yo siempre la veía sonreír, ella me enseño que una sonrisa es un regalo que no se debe negar a nadie–

–Supongo que gran parte de quien eres, es debido a ella– Kunimitsu le tomo la mano

–creo que si– se sonrieron cómplices

–Bueno, entonces, a festejar, que aún le quedan muchos años a este viejo–

–Muchos años– ambos jóvenes se miraron, disfrutarían de su tiempo junto, ya tendrían tiempo de preocuparse por el futuro.


End file.
